


Над пропастью во лжи

by delannoie



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередная встреча Ника и Филиппа все меняет.</p><p>Действие происходит в том же мире что и фика "О чем кричит ветер".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

2000 год

Ник Бойл ковырялся в аппаратной, улаживая последствия недавней грозы. Все призраки, колдуны, монстры с которыми боролось годами «Наследие» не сумели бы устроить такой бардак как один сильный шторм.  
Бойл пару раз нецензурно выругался, пытаясь разобраться в проводах. Дерек старался регулярно обновлять технику, но большая ее часть, по сравнению с современными разработками, была достойна места в музее.  
– Ник, – следующая часть фразы была не разборчива. – …Дело, – раздался голос Дерека рядом с ним.  
– Что? Ай! – Бойл попытался выбраться из-под стола, где возился с подключением мониторов, и ударился головой об стол.  
– Аккуратней, – Дерек выглядел озабоченным.  
– Так что ты там говорил? – Ник потер лоб.  
– Говорил: зайди ко мне, когда тут закончишь, есть одно дело. Хочу, чтобы ты съездил и разузнал, что там и как, – ответил Рейн.  
– Я могу сделать так, чтобы система работала, но не проси от меня чудес, – Бойл поморщился. – Черт, Дерек, этот хлам пора выкинуть. Наша база скоро самоуничтожится, заявив, что слишком стара для всего этого дерьма. Вот уж Силы Зла повеселятся, если однажды мы не сможем справиться с ними из-за постоянно зависающих и перегревающихся компьютеров.  
– В таком случае тебя обрадует новость о том, что я собираюсь провести полное техническое переоснащение аппаратной. Это должны сделать недели через две, надеюсь, до этого времени Апокалипсис не наступит и ты управишься с делами в Кембридже.  
– В Кембридже? Хочешь отправить меня в Англию или ты о том, что в штате Массачусетс? – Ник заинтересовался. Когда Дерек кивнул на второй вариант, он удивился. – Но разве это не территория Бостонского отделения?  
– Мне звонил Филипп, – Дерек сделал паузу, заметив, как на секунду изменилось выражение лица Бойла. – Его друг, профессор теологии Гарвардского университета покончил с собой при загадочных обстоятельствах.  
– «Наследие» теперь все самоубийства расследует или только те, в которых заинтересованы лично наши друзья? – Ник не удержался от едкого замечания.  
– Несмотря на ваши прошлые разногласия, ты, как и я, прекрасно знаешь, что Филипп не стал бы звонить без крайней необходимости, – Дерек осадил его.  
Ник кивнул. Кэллахен был слишком горд, чтобы просить помощи.  
– Но почему он не обратился в Бостонское отделение? – Бойл задал вполне логичный вопрос.  
– После смерти их предыдущей главы дома – Джейн Уизерспун у них произошло много изменений и перестановок. Кристин буквально тонет в бумажной работе, – объяснил Дерек. – Она обещала помочь, чем сможет, но у них сейчас нет свободных людей. Они заняты делом серийного убийцы, который, очевидно соблюдая некий мистический ритуал, приносит людей в жертву.  
– А я слышал об этом случае. Серия странных смертей: у всех жертв похищены разные органы, а объединяет их то, что у всех был удален мозг, – вспомнил Бойл последние сводки новостей.   
– Да. Это он. Так я могу на тебя рассчитывать? – спросил Рейн.  
«А что мне остается», – подумал Бойл, зная, что спорить с Дереком о приоритетах дело гиблое.  
– Когда мне отправляться? – произнес Ник вслух.  
– Ты успеешь до завтра тут все подсоединить, чтобы мы не остались без связи на то время, пока тебя не будет? – Дерек кивнул на компьютеры.  
Ник мысленно прикинул сколько времени ему еще понадобится.  
– Успею. Только не звоните мне потом среди ночи с жалобами на медленную загрузку. Я тут ни при чем.  
– Не будем, – Дерек улыбнулся. – Заканчивай и приходи ко мне. Я введу тебя в курс дела и отдам папку с документами о нашем профессоре.


	2. Chapter 2

Ник сидел в аэропорту, в десятый раз перелистывая папку дела.  
Адам Морисси, американец французского происхождения, сорок три года. Известный профессор теологии, специалист по древним культурам и языческим верованиям. Женат и, судя по отзывам, абсолютно счастлив в браке. Двое детей…  
Ник немало навидался в жизни «абсолютно счастливых семей», которые на самом деле были глубоко несчастны. Его собственная семья была такой. Ему было не сложно поверить в то, что мистер Морисси любил свою работу гораздо больше, чем жену и детей. Список его научных наград и премий говорил что Морисси был человеком увлеченным своим делом. Даже представить сложно, что могло сподвигнуть его к самоубийству?  
Криминальная хроника в утренних новостях давала тысячу и один повод: тщательно скрываемый от друзей и коллег алкоголизм, доведший до белой горячки, измены жены, неудача с любовницей, финансовые проблемы – вот далеко не полный список основных мотивов. Ник готов был со стопроцентной уверенностью утверждать, что это был один из таких случаев. Люди совершали преступления и убивали себя каждый день по только им одним понятным причинам, безответственно оставляя семьи, причиняя боль тем, кто их любил.  
Филипп мог не верить в то, что этот человек покончил с собой. И найдя в биографии мистера Морисси упоминание о том, что он был католиком, Ник понял, почему.  
Ему так и представился Филипп, говорящий: «Самоубийство – это смертный грех. Адам был правоверным католиком и не стал бы его совершать».  
«Чушь это все, – думал Ник. – Католики такие же живые люди, как и все и одного страха перед муками Ада не достаточно, чтобы остановить от прыжка в пропасть, если человек уже решил его совершить». 

Ник вспомнил Филиппа и улыбнулся возникшему перед глазами образу старого друга. Кэллахен должен был встретить его в Бостоне. Оттуда они должны были поехать в Гарвард на машине. Стюардесса проводила обычный инструктаж пассажиров перед полетом, а Ник Бойл погрузился в воспоминания  
Непросто было привыкнуть к отсутствию Кэлахена в «Наследии». После того, как Филипп ушел впервые, Ник то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что ожидает увидеть его сидящим в библиотеке, обдумывает будущую шахматную партию, то и дело на автомате сворачивает к его комнате, чтобы поделиться какой-нибудь мыслью или новостью. И только потом он вспоминал, что Кэллахена больше нет в Наследии. Он ушел. И, по правилам, соблюдавшимся издревле, не имел права вернуться.  
Ник долго злился на Филиппа. Они некрасиво расстались.  
«И о чем ты думал? Он же священник! Конечно он тебя отшил!» – возмущался внутренний голос.  
«Но он мне ответил, когда я его поцеловал!» – возражал сам себе Ник.  
«Будто ты сам никогда не совершал поступков, о которых потом сожалел», – не унимался внутренний голос.  
«Но это же Филипп, хренов Кэллахен! Он же вечно все продумывает и анализирует», – возражал Бойл.  
«Именно. Это Филипп и его религиозные католические заморочки».  
Ник спорил сам с собой день за днем и, чем больше он спорил, тем отчетливей понимал, как сильно ему не хватает Кэллахена. Первый гнев прошел, уступив место горечи утраты.

 

Ник редко пил: воспоминания о пьяных выходках отца закрепили в нем стойкое отвращение к алкоголю, но лучшего способа убить физическую боль, чем выпить чего-нибудь покрепче ему не представлялось. Таблетки он терпеть не мог. Однажды вечером, после того, как его изрядно потрепало на задании, Ник сидел в гостиной и пил виски. Ссадины противно ныли, настроение было на нуле.  
– Скучаешь по Филиппу? – Джулия опустилась на диван рядом с ним. – Мне его тоже не хватает...  
Они редко говорили. Джулия была более близка с Алекс, и у Ника были некоторые свои мысли по поводу их трогательной женской дружбы, которые он, впрочем, списывал на излишне разыгравшуюся нездоровую фантазию.  
Сегодня Уокер прошла с ним через ад и рисковала жизнью, чтобы ему помочь и, возможно, под влиянием алкоголя Ник разговорился. Они болтали ни о чем и обо всем. Тот вечер сблизил их.  
С девушками было просто сходиться. Ник не испытывал в этом сложностей никогда. Но он никогда и не заводил с ними длительных серьезных отношений. Неудачный брак родителей был плохим примером, и Ник сомневался, в первую очередь, в собственных способностях быть надежным партнером для женщины.  
Джулия была необычной девушкой. Она была не похожа на его хрупкую слабую мать, нуждавшуюся в защите и безмолвно покорявшуюся воле отца. Миссис Бойл терпела все выходки Роберта Бойла и, не смотря на жестокое обращение, старалась сделать все, лишь бы сохранить семью. Джулия была не из таких женщин. У нее были воля и характер, и Нику это нравилось.  
Он узнал, что пережила Джулия, и как стала такой. Они были родственными душами: сломанные в юности, лишенные детства. Он мог бы сказать, что она была ему как сестра, и тем более странные чувства он испытывал, когда их отношения перешли на иной уровень. Но это казалось неотвратимым. Их тянуло друг к другу. Схожая боль объединяла их. Они прикрывали друг другу спину в работе и лечили раны друг друга разговорами.  
Все казалось правильным и естественным, пока какая-то случайная мелочь не напоминала Нику о Филиппе. Говорят, что время лечит. Ник считал это избитое выражение полной чушью. Просто со временем он почти научился не вспоминать о том, какие удивительно нежные у Филиппа губы и как страстно и искренне тот отвечал, когда Ник поцеловал его в первый и единственный раз.

 

Тот факт, что Филипп вернулся в «Наследие» после смерти Джулии, Ник не мог считать ничем иным, кроме как жестокой насмешкой судьбы.  
В восхищении Дерека тем, что ему удалось вернуть Филиппа, Бойлу мерещилась личная заинтересованность главы «Наследия». Он был уверен, что Дерек «не из таких», но в тот момент он был зол на весь мир и готов поверить во что угодно.  
Нику было мучительно сложно. Он винил Дерека и самого себя в смерти Джулии, но еще неприятней ему становилось от того, что он испытывал смутную радость от возвращения Филиппа в тот момент, когда должен был испытывать горе.  
Им было тяжело говорить. Ник огрызался, Филипп отмалчивался и смотрел так виновато и грустно, что Бойлу хотелось его ударить.  
Постепенно их отношения наладились. Но как нельзя дважды войти в одну реку, так и их отношения не могли больше быть такими, как до отъезда Кэллахена. Казалось, они вернулись на несколько лет назад, в переходный период от взаимной нелюбви к дружбе, только теперь все изменилось. Между ними появилась дистанция, сократить которую было невозможно.  
Можно ли научиться дружить с человеком, которого хотел до темноты в глазах, а он тебя отверг? Ник Бойл пытался этому научиться.

 

«Глупое чувство – надежда», – думал Ник, когда узнал от Дерека, что Филипп, пробыв в «Наследии» всего несколько месяцев, снова уезжает.  
В этот раз Бойл не испытывал гнев. Только горечь и боль от предстоящего расставания. Он некоторое время стоял и смотрел, как Филипп собирает вещи, прежде чем подойти к нему и сказать, что Дерек снарядил его помочь с последним делом.

При следующей их встрече, Филипп был настолько обескуражен и взволнован происходящим, что Нику хотелось одного: задушить чертова призрака, доведшего Кэллахена до такого состояния, голыми руками. Мешало лишь то, что маньяк уже умер, а способа задушить существо из эктоплазмы Ник еще не придумал. Ему хотелось заключить Филиппа в объятья и оградить от всех бед мира, но приходилось ограничиваться дружеским похлопыванием по плечу. 

В последний раз они виделись несколько месяцев назад в Бостоне, расследуя смерть Джейн Уизерспун. Тогда им удалось поговорить спокойно. Казалось, в их отношениях наступило долгожданное потепление и они, наконец, оставили позади тот случай четырехлетней давности.  
Ник чувствовал, что ему стало гораздо спокойней. Он говорил себе, что его сердце больше не замирает, пропуская удар, когда он оказывается рядом с Филиппом, он больше не думает о его серо-голубых глазах и не представляет, как пропускает пальцы сквозь темные волосы Кэллахена с уже заметной сединой на висках. Ник мог говорить с Филиппом как с другом, спокойно и мягко, не испытывая ни обиды, ни гнева. Он говорил себе, что принял выбор Кэллахена и хочет одного: чтобы тот был счастлив.  
И только одна беспокойная мысль скреблась голодной мышью на задворках его сознания: седина делала Филиппа чертовски сексуальным и, ох черт, если б он только мог быть с ним каждый день, состариться с ним…  
Ник Бойл не был мечтателем и гнал эту глупую мысль, которой никогда было не суждено воплотиться, едва она давала о себе знать.

Ник смотрел, как за окном самолета проплывает Сан-Франциско, окутанный сизой дымкой утреннего тумана. Впереди его ждал Бостон.


	3. Chapter 3

  
– Объясни мне, что именно странного было в самоубийстве твоего друга, и что мы будем искать?  
Ник и Филипп сидели за столиком в кафе и пили дрянной кофе. Через полчаса они должны были встретиться с местным детективом полиции, приходившимся другом членам бостонского дома «Наследия». Бойл очень старался сосредоточиться на словах Кэллахена, а не смотреть, как серебрится на солнце едва заметная седина на его висках и не вспоминать то, о чем думал в самолете. Местный кофе, такой горький, что аж зубы сводило, очень помогал настроиться на деловой лад.  
– В последние дни он вел себя странно, – Филипп погруженный в свои переживания, не замечал, ни как смотрит на него Ник, ни насколько отвратителен кофе. – Еще неделю назад я говорил с Адамом, и у него было все хорошо. Он проводил какое-то исследование, которым был очень увлечен, – Кэллахен вздохнул. – За день до своего самоубийства он позвонил мне: сказал, что я должен приехать и увидеть что-то очень важное. Он говорил сбивчиво и возбужденно. Я не совсем понял, что произошло. Мы договорились встретиться на следующий день. Если бы я выехал сразу же после звонка, то он мог бы быть сейчас жив, – Филипп замолчал ненадолго.  
– Ты не виноват, – Ник нахмурился. Ему не нравился настрой Филиппа. Священник вечно пытался взвалить на себя ответственность за весь мир. – Вскрытие показало, что перед смертью у него был очень высокий уровень серотонина в крови. Эксперты связали это с приемом антидепрессантов. Очевидно, он принимал их уже некоторое время в неправильной дозировке, и это стало причиной серотонинового синдрома. При нем у людей повышается тревожность, могут появиться галлюцинации или развиться маниакальный синдром…   
– Я слышал официальную версию! – грубо прервал его Филипп. – Но я уверен, Адам не пил антидепрессанты. Он был солидарен с тобой в презрительном отношении к таблеткам.  
«Люди часто делают такие вещи, о которых мы не подозреваем», – подумал Ник, но вслух высказывать свои мысли не стал. Очевидно, что Филипп и покойный Морисси были близки, и его смерть сильно задела священника.   
– Извини, что я так резко… – Кэллахену стало неловко.  
– Все нормально, Фил, – Ник отставил пустую чашку из-под кофе. – Что бы ни случилось с твоим другом, мы выясним правду.  
Филипп грустно улыбнулся.  
– Что бы мы ни выяснили в итоге, я рад, что ты приехал.

Детектив полиции Гэбриэл Харрис, негласно помогавший расследованиям бостонского Дома «Наследия» встретил их у здания университета.  
– Мы уже закрыли дело, признав этот случай обычным самоубийством. Весь город на ушах из-за этого маньяка и начальник полиции нас без вазелина имеет за каждую минуту, потраченную на менее приоритетные дела, – Харрис поморщился. – Кто-то из наших ребят не удержал язык за зубами и по пьяной лавочке разболтал журналистам некоторые детали дела. А именно про отсутствие мозга в черепах жертв и некоторых органов. Теперь разнообразные психи круглосуточно обрывают нам телефоны. Представляете, один позвонил и сказал, что он каннибал Ганнибал Лектер! И ладно бы он, но капитан велел мне съездить и «проверить этого типа, а вдруг он и правда каннибал!» – Гэбриэл выругался. – А завтра еще федералы приедут из отдела бихевиористики учить нас серийные убийства расследовать. Вот только их нам и не хватало!  
Кабинет Адама Морисси был все еще опечатан. Харрис перерезал желтую ленту.   
В кабинете царил затхлый полумрак. Бумаги и книги были разбросаны в хаотическом порядке, ящики вывернуты. Ник поднял жалюзи и открыл окна, впуская свежий воздух.  
– Это необычно… – Филипп нахмурился. – Адам всегда был так педантичен. У него в офисе и дома всегда был идеальный порядок. Похоже, кто-то перевернул здесь все вверх дном.  
– Мы проверяли такую версию, – Гэбриэл покачал головой. – Но, боюсь, твой друг устроил это все сам. Мы не нашли здесь отпечатков принадлежащих кому-либо, кроме мистера Морисси пары его студентов и ассистента. Они все вне подозрений. У студентов и уборщика железное алиби, его ассистента не было в городе.  
– Сколько у нас времени? – Ник окинул взглядом завалы бумаг.  
– Местной администрации не нравится вся эта шумиха вокруг самоубийства. Они хотят уладить все поскорее. Мне еле удалось уговорить их подождать еще пару дней. Если что-то покажется вам важным, документы можете забрать. Я вас прикрою, – детектив вручил ключи от кабинета Нику. – Занесете в отделение, когда закончите. Если меня опять зашлют к черту на кулички опрашивать свидетелей, или проверять очередного сумасшедшего оставите дежурному за стойкой регистрации на мое имя.  
– Спасибо, Гэйб. Я твой должник, – Филипп горячо пожал руку детектива.   
– Будешь должен мне исповедь вне очереди, – рассмеялся Харрис. – Удачи вам тут.

 

Чтобы расчистить кабинет потребовалось не больше двух часов. Бумаги и книги были разложены аккуратными стопками и отсортированы. Контрольные и дипломные работы студентов, черновики лекций, деловые письма и университетские бумаги, несколько семейных фото и фото с коллегами – ничего принципиально важного, что могло объяснить внезапную кончину Адама Морисси.   
Пока Филипп разбирался с бумагами, Ник возился с ноутбуком профессора. Он работал медленно и нетерпеливый Бойл то и дело вздыхал.  
– Этот парень не оставил нам никаких зацепок. Если его что-то и подтолкнуло к самоубийству, здесь мы на это ответа не найдем, – вздохнул Ник, убедившись, что в компьютере нет ничего кроме графиков, рабочих программ и записей по исследованиям.– Единственное, что я понял, так это то, что твой приятель был одержим скандинавской мифологией. Им с Дереком было бы о чем поговорить.  
– Да. Скандинавистика была его основной специализацией, – Филипп грустно улыбнулся. – Он коллекционировал предметы культа, связанные с пантеоном скандинавских языческих божеств, – Кэллахен сидел в кресле, листая альбом с фотографиями вещей из коллекции Морисси. – А вот это интересно!  
– Что там у тебя? – Ник выбрался из-за стола и подошел к Филиппу.  
– Здесь не хватает фотографии, – Филипп указал на пустующее место в альбоме.   
Под каждым фото была наклейка с кратким описанием предмета. Наклейка под пустующим местом для фото была оборвана.  
– Может, завалилась куда-то? Или сам Морисси ее выкинул? – предположил Ник.  
– Давай поищем, – Филипп отложил альбом.  
Еще час ушел на поиски пропавшего фото. Они оба перепачкались в пыли, заглядывая в самые укромные уголки кабинета, но фотографию не нашли.   
– Странно, – Филипп чихнул, стряхивая пыль с джинс.  
– Да ничего странного. Он мог просто забрать ее домой, – пожал плечами Ник.  
Чем дальше, тем отчетливей он убеждался в том, что у Адама Морисси случился обыкновенный нервный срыв.  
– Прости мне то, что я сейчас скажу, но мне кажется, ты не можешь смириться с утратой и, выдавая желаемое за действительное, готов прицепиться к любой мелочи, – Бойл порядком устал за эти несколько часов, очевидно потраченных впустую.  
– Да. Ты, наверное, прав, – плечи Кэллахена опустились. – Я просто не хочу верить в то, что Адам Морисси так запросто свел счеты с жизнью.  
– Уверен, ему было не просто, если он решился на такой шаг, – Ник чувствовал себя неловко. Он не хотел огорчить Кэллахена, но горькая капля здравомыслия была сейчас необходима. Иначе они могли потратить еще очень много времени на бесцельные поиски иголки в стоге сена.  
– Он был моим другом много лет, – Филипп сжал край твердой обложки альбома. – Почему он не пришел ко мне за помощью, если у него были проблемы?   
– Я не знаю, – честно ответил Ник.   
Они молчали с минуту. Филипп бесцельно перелистывал страницы альбома, словно аккуратные прямоугольнички фото экспонатов из частной коллекции Морисси могли дать ему ответ на беспокоивший вопрос. Нику не нравилось видеть Кэллахена таким. Он мог сомневаться, но годы работы вместе научили его прислушиваться к чутью Филиппа.  
– Давай проверим все еще раз, чтобы убедиться, что мы ничего не пропустили?  
– Давай, – Филипп кивнул.   
Ник вернулся к ноутбуку. Он решил на всякий случай скопировать данные исследований Морисси: вдруг Филипп или Дерек найдут в них информацию о каком-то проклятом артефакте. Он нажал кнопку дисковода. Тот не открылся.  
– Сломался, что ли? – недовольно пробормотал Ник   
Он вытащил скрепку и попытался вскрыть его вручную. Дисковод поддался не с первого раза. В нем что-то было и явно не компакт-диск.  
– Филипп, смотри! – Ник показал ему небольшой пластиковый пакет. В нем лежали свернутый пополам листок блокнота и ключ.  
– Ух, ты! – глаза Кэллахена округлились. – Как думаешь, что он открывает?  
– Похоже на ключ от депозитарной ячейки, – Ник вытряхнул ключ на ладонь.   
– Да, смотри тут и адрес есть! – Филипп развернул листок.  
– Может то, что мы ищем, находится там? – предположил Бойл.  
– Проверим?  



	4. Chapter 4

– Ваше имя? – непроницаемо-холодное лицо сотрудника банка не отражало никаких эмоций.   
– Филипп Кэллахен, – священник обомлел от такой суровости.  
– Та-ак, Кэллахен, Кэллахен… – сотрудник банка принялся просматривать записи в компьютере с неспешностью человека, у которого в распоряжении все время мира. – Да, Филипп Кэллахен – доверенное лицо мистера Адама Моррисси, скоропостижно скончавшегося на прошлой неделе. Я полагаю, у вас есть ключ?  
Священник показал ключ.  
– Прекрасно. Ожидайте, сейчас вас проводят к ячейке. 

 

Дождавшись, пока они останутся в хранилище наедине, Ник и Филипп открыли ящик.  
Внутри него лежало два свертка – один большой, второй маленький – запакованных в оберточную бумагу. К тому, что поменьше, была прикреплена записка:

«Филипп, прости, что перекладываю это на твои плечи, но надеюсь, у тебя и твоих друзей хватит сил закончить то, что не вышло у меня.   
Навсегда твой,   
Адам Морисси».

Кэллахен перечитал записку несколько раз.   
– Я не понимаю. Если он хотел отдать эти вещи мне, почему не вручил их лично? – Филипп озадаченно изучал свертки.  
– Вероятно, ему грозила опасность, и он пытался уберечь тебя от нее, – предположил Ник.  
– Но он и не сказал ничего про ключ, просто спрятал его! – Кэллахен выглядел расстроенным.  
– Вероятно, он собирался, но, похоже, ему не дали, – Ник начинал сомневаться в версии самоубийства.

 

Забрав содержимое депозитарной ячейки, они отправились обратно в мотель, где остановились на время дела.  
– Как думаешь, что это? – Ник с любопытством осмотрел упаковки обмотанные бечевкой.  
– Именно это мы сейчас и выясним, – Филипп попытался развязать узелок на первом свертке.  
– Дай сюда, – Ник вытащил из кармана складной нож и, решительно забрав сверток у Кэллахена, перерезал веревку.  
Филипп развернул упаковку. Внутри оказались две толстых тетради в клеенчатых обложках.  
Кэллахен открыл первую и все понял.  
– Это личные дневники Адама.  
– Что это за язык? – Ник заглянул ему через плечо. – На английский не похоже.  
– У моего друга была причуда: делать важные записи на древних языках. Как правило, это был язык той страны, которую он изучал в данный момент. Он считал, что это способствует лучшему пониманию культурных традиций.  
– Скажи, а теологи все такие… – Ник сделал паузу, подбирая слово. – Странные?  
– Ты хотел сказать «немного чокнутые»? – Филипп улыбался вполне искренне. – Как и все люди, увлеченные своим делом.  
– А эта на английском, – хмыкнул Ник, открыв вторую тетрадь. – Будет чтиво на ночь. Может быть, выясним, чего боялся твой друг.   
– Раз он посчитал эти дневники настолько важными, что спрятал их в депозитарной ячейке, то именно в них и содержится ключ к разгадке, – согласился Филипп.  
– А что во втором свертке? – напомнил Бойл.  
Филипп перерезал веревку и развернул бумагу. В ней была небольшая плоская картонная коробка. Кэллахен снял крышку. Внутри лежал какой-то предмет в мешочке из атласной ткани.  
– Зеркало? – Ник выглядел разочарованным, когда Филипп извлек содержимое.  
– Должно быть, это не простое зеркало, а антикварное, – священник внимательно изучил деревянную рамку круглого зеркала шириной в две ладони.   
Когда он посмотрел на свое отражение в мутном стекле, странное чувство беспокойства охватило его, но он проигнорировал это ощущение.  
– Вот видишь, тут по краю идет надпись, – Филипп провел пальцем по вырезанным на дереве буквам.   
– И что она обозначает? – Ник склонил голову на бок, чтобы разглядеть надпись.  
– Я не уверен. Никогда не был особо хорош в древнеисландском, но кажется, что-то насчет справедливости, которая должна быть восстановлена любой ценой, – хмыкнул Филипп.   
– Очевидно, так твой друг дает нам понять, что его смерть не была самоубийством, и пытался подсказать, кто ему угрожал, – высказал версию Ник.  
– Думаю, ты прав, – кивнул Кэллахен. – Чтобы сказать больше, мне понадобится некоторое время и десяток книг.  
– Только десяток? – фыркнул Ник насмешливо. – А тебе одному не маловато будет?  
– Я не откажусь от помощи, – Кэллахен улыбнулся.

 

Для начала нужно было просмотреть все записи Морисси за последние два-три месяца.  
Филипп сидел в библиотеке уже пятый час. Спина затекла совершенно, текст двоился перед глазами, а он ни на йоту не продвинулся. Кэллахен потянулся, почувствовав, как неприятно хрустнуло в спине.  
«Старость не радость. Ник бы точно не удержался от ехидного комментария», – подумал Филипп и почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке, едва он вспомнил про Бойла. Мысли о Нике, полезшие в голову, были совершенно не соответствующие моменту.  
Сколько они не виделись? Месяца три? Это не два года после его первого ухода из «Наследия», так почему он ощутил такой острый прилив радости, когда узнал, что расследовать дело Морисси отправили именно Бойла?  
Ему вспомнился момент пару лет назад, когда он приезжал в Сан-Франциско по делам.  
Филипп пришел в тир в поисках Ника.

– Никогда не думал о том, чтобы научиться стрелять? – поинтересовался Бойл, снимая наушники.  
Филипп закатил глаза.  
– Еще вчера одной из десяти заповедей было «Не убий». Я сомневаюсь, что с тех пор что-то изменилось.   
– У меня есть кое-что для тебя. Стреляет резиновыми пулями. Не убьет, но пару синяков оставит. Попробуй, – Ник протянул оружие Кэллахену.  
– Не надо. Я не люблю оружие не только потому, что я священник. Жить в Ирландии – это как сидеть на пороховой бочке. Хотя в то время я был совсем ребенком, но помню Кровавое воскресенье.  
Тогда он не решился рассказать Нику о смерти своего брата, но Бойл понял его и без этого.   
– Прости, – Ник мягко сжал его плечо. – Я всего лишь заботился о твоей безопасности.  
– Я понимаю,– кивнул Кэллахен.  
Ник Бойл был странным человеком. Вспыльчивым и резким, подчас безжалостным и бескомпромиссным, но удивительно добрым и понимающим. Эта странная двойственность Бойла удивляла Филиппа, но эта же двойственность делала Ника таким привлекательным. Как напарники они были классической командой «сильный» и «умный».   
А еще у Ника была очаровательная улыбка и хитрый взгляд, на который было невозможно не ответить улыбкой.

 

Почувствовав, что его мысли ушли в каком-то очень далеком от работы направлении, Филипп встряхнул головой и огляделся. Столы, обтянутые зеленым, залитые светом вытянутых ламп, вызывали ассоциацию с бильярдной. Кроме него в отделе мифологии было еще три человека. Пара студентов-«ботаников», характерно прыщавых, в громоздких очках с роговой оправой, и светловолосый мужчина. Его бледное изможденное лицо показалось Кэллахену смутно знакомым. Человек, словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, посмотрел в ответ очень внимательно, и Филипп отвел глаза. Когда он снова взглянул в его сторону, мужчины уже не было. Рабочий день подходил к концу и посетители потихоньку расходились.

– Привет. Ты тут еще жив? – Ник Бойл поставил перед Филиппом бумажный стаканчик с горячим кофе и уселся верхом на стул напротив.   
Пока Кэллахен искал в библиотеке возможное значение загадочного зеркала, Ник дома перечитывал дневник Адама Морисси, написанный на английском, надеясь отыскать в них какие-то подсказки.  
– О! Кофе! Спасибо, ты меня просто спас! – Кэллахен оценил заботу напарника.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – Ник, явно польщённый, солнечно улыбнулся. – Как тут у тебя? Продвигается?  
– Не особо, – Филипп покачал головой. – Могу лишь сказать, что точный перевод надписи на зеркале гласит «Лжец и клятвопреступник не познает покоя, пока истина не будет установлена».  
– Туманно, – хмыкнул Ник. – Эти древние не могли выражаться более понятным языком?  
– Не думаю, что зеркало так старо, как буквы, вырезанные на нем. Я не нашел упоминаний о подобных вещах в книгах, так же не нашел я и аналога подобной надписи. Навскидку, я мог бы дать нашему зеркалу лет сто, может, двести. Точнее я не могу сказать без углеродного анализа.  
– Отошлем его завтра в лабораторию. Думаю, в этом Бостонский дом нам поможет. А с тебя на сегодня хватит рун и скандинавской мифологии, пойдем куда-нибудь поужинаем, – Ник поднялся.

Когда они вышли из библиотеки, Ник заметил черный Шевроле Импала, припаркованный в соседнем ряду с их машиной.  
– Красотка, правда? – восхитился Бойл, любивший старые машины.  
– Ник, ну ты как всегда, – Филипп, истолковавший его слова иначе, укоризненно покачал головой.  
Бойл засмеялся.  
– Расслабься, приятель. Я про тачку. Шевроле Импала 1967 года, вон та, черная, – Ник показал Кэллхену машину.  
– А-а... – Филипп вздохнул с видимым облегчением. Обсуждать с Бойлом девушек ему совершенно не улыбалось. – Я в этом не разбираюсь. Твоя «красотка» выглядит для меня точно также, как и любая другая черная машина. Например, как та, которую я видел возле банка вчера.

За ужином Филипп расспрашивал Ника, что он вычитал в дневнике Адама. Бойл кратко пересказал ему все, что запомнил. В основном, это были обычные бытовые детали скучной уютной жизни университетского профессора средних лет.  
А в мотеле их ждал неприятный сюрприз. Дверь была не заперта. Ник, отстранив Филиппа, вынул пистолет и крадучись вошел в номер. Вещи, разбросанные по полу в хаотическом порядке, выдвинутые ящики, содержимое которых было перерыто – следы ограбления были налицо, но самого преступника уже и след простыл. Бойл тихо выругался сквозь зубы.  
Филипп бросился к ящику, в котором оставил зеркало. Его не было. Кто бы не посетил их сегодня вечером, артефакт он забрал с собой.  



	5. Chapter 5

Наутро Ник первым делом отправился опрашивать соседей в поисках возможных свидетелей ограбления. Хозяин мотеля заверял их, что прежде у него подобных происшествий не было, и слезно умолял не заявлять в полицию.  
Бойлу это не понравилось. Подобное поведение вызвало подозрения, что этот тип проворачивает какие-то грязные делишки. Сегодня же они переберутся в другое место.

Отчаявшись что-то выяснить, Ник возвращался домой, когда его окликнул какой-то молодой парень. По его виду – яркому ирокезу, высоким сапогам с коваными носами и кожаной куртке, можно было решить, что он обычный панк-хулиган, который ищет неприятностей, и Ник хотел пройти мимо, не обращая внимания.  
– Ты из шестого номера, папаша? – панк не сдавался так просто. – Слышал, вас обчистил какой-то идиот. Так вот, я вчера видел кое-что…  
– И что же ты видел? – Ник остановился.  
– Не знаю. Что-то, но может и ничего. Это зависит… – парень явно намекал, что хочет денег за информацию.  
Ник вытащил двадцатку из бумажника.  
– Э-э-э да ну, с вами каши не сваришь, – панк недовольно скривился. – Накинь хотя бы десяточку, тогда я тебе такое расскажу, что волосы дыбом встанут как у самого Сида Вишеса.(1)  
– Больше не дам, пока не услышу хотя бы что-то, что покажется мне важным. А попытаешься меня ограбить – очнешься в больнице, – предупредил Бойл.  
– Эй, эй! Полегче! – возмутился панк. – Ударенные вы какие-то на всю башку и сами, и грабитель ваш вчерашний, да еще тот, второй на черной тачке…  
– Какой второй? – Ник заинтересовался. – Выкладывай все по порядку.  
– Да шел я вчера домой, настроение было паршивое – с друганом поругался. Он сказал, мол, «у твоей телки буфера классные», вот я и вспылил! По морде ему съездил, а потом такая тоска накатила. Это ж друган, а то – какая-то телка. Мало ли их еще будет. Думал, забью косячок и настрой поднимется. Стою, закручиваю, и тут подкатывает ко мне такой чувак. Сам бледный, потом обливается. Ну, я решил: приход у мужика. Послал его подальше, а он как вцепится в меня, как начнет болтать не по-нашему. А потом внезапно на английский перешел и давай расспрашивать про священника, говорит мол «это дело жизни и смерти». Я решил, что от той дури, которой он нажрался, у мужика приступ религиозности случился, ну, я и сказал ему, что здесь остановился один. Ваш номер назвал. Он это услышал, обрадовался и свалил. Я решил, что такое дело надо пивом залить. Пошел в магазин, тут через дорогу круглосуточный, а когда обратно шел – увидел, как он драпает. Я не сразу понял, что случилось, только наутро, как раздуплился да увидал, как мой папаша вам чуть ли не зад лижет, чтобы вы только копов не звали. Боялся, что это я к вам залез за деньгами на травку. Да я же не какой-то драный нарик. Я употребляю так, побаловаться. Да и много ли у вас там этих денег? У святоши да бывшего военного. Пффф. У старика моей телки и то в матрасе больше зашито!  
– Так что там со вторым? С тем, который на черной машине? – Нику были не интересны лишние подробности.  
– У-у этот был тоже страшный, – глаза панка округлились. – Я иду себе, значит, от магазина, пиво потягиваю, и тут он! Из машины выскакивает, на меня налетает, орет «куда он пошел ты видел?» А я почем знаю кто это «он». Ну, я и показал ему, куда тот бледный побежал, лишь бы отстал. А он пушку вытащил. Здоровую такую. Я думал: прибьет меня, а он – нет, погнался за тем мужиком.   
– А как они выглядели? Если вспомнишь подробней, накину еще двадцатку, – пообещал Ник.  
–Да темно было… – панк задумался, припоминая. – Ну, один такой бледный, тощий, волосы мышиного цвета. Вроде не старый еще. Как ты примерно. Смазливый, да по лицу видно, что нездоров он явно, – панк покрутил пальцем у виска. – Второй постарше, небритый, волосы черные с проседью. По повадкам мне какого-то охотника за головами напомнил. Это те чуваки, что преступников за деньги ловят. Я смотрел по телику передачу про них! Память у меня хорошая, но я их обоих мельком видел, зато тачку второго разглядел хорошо. Мой папаша до того, как этот мотель открыл, подержанными автомобилями торговал. Точно скажу: это был черный Шевроле Импала.

История становилась все более загадочной. Но некоторые детали начали проясняться. Ник, был убежден, что человек на черном Шевроле следил за ними от самого банка. Нужно было рассказать об этом Филиппу. 

Кэллахен переводил дневник Адама Морисси. Первые десять страниц были посвящены описанию его поездки и не содержали никакой полезной информации. Филипп был даже рад, когда Ник прервал его работу своим возвращением.  
– Значит, не зря Адам спрятал это зеркало, – резюмировал Кэллахен рассказ Ника. – Но почему за ним охотится столько людей. Чем оно так важно?  
– Это нам и предстоит выяснить, – Ник уселся на край стола. – Вычитал что-то полезное?  
– Пока только то, что Адаму очень нравится Швеция, а Дания не особенно, – вздохнул Филипп.  
– Твой приятель детектив упоминал, что у Морисси был ассистент, – вспомнил Ник. – Может быть, он прольет свет на эту загадочную историю?  
– Да, его звали… – Кэллахен задумался припоминая. – Саймон Войт! Мы почти не общались. Виделись пару раз, когда я заходил к Адаму.  
– Значит, поехали. Навестим этого мистера Войта.

Войт жил в Сомервилле. До его дома было несколько чесов езды на машине. Ник повернул ключ в зажигании. Мотор завелся и вместе с ним включилась аудио-магнитола.

 _Alright, I've got something to say  
It's better to burn out than fade away! (2)_

Выдал плеер.  
– «Деф Леппард»? Серьезно? – Филипп иронично усмехнулся. – Я думал, в твоем арсенале нет ничего, кроме затертых кассет «Металлики». Ты ведь их песнями пытался свести меня с ума, когда мы работали вместе?  
– Это классика! – возмутился Бойл.  
– Классика – это «Квин» или «Лед Зеппелин», – парировал Кэллахен. – Или «Битлз».  
– Битлы – это ретро, – фыркнул Ник. – Не знал, что священники слушают рок-музыку, – Бойл подколол Филиппа. Он, правда, неоднократно включал музыку в машине, когда им приходилось куда-то далеко ехать вдвоем, но не подозревал, что что-то из нее нравится Кэллахену. – Разве церковь не называла рок «музыкой Сатаны»?  
– Я регулярно исповедуюсь в своих музыкальных грехах, – усмехнулся Филипп.  
– Думаю, это тебя порадует, – Бойл сменил кассету, и из динамиков полилось мелодичное вступление знаменитой «Лестницы в небо».(3)  
Кэллахен улыбнулся. Странно, он и Ник были такими разными людьми, но их музыкальные вкусы во многом совпадали. Остаток дороги прошел под музыкальную подборку из классики рока.

 

– Как думаешь, он дома? – Филипп окинул взглядом типовой американский частный дом.  
– Скоро мы это узнаем, – Ник без стеснения прошел вперед и нажал кнопку звонка. Сигнала не последовало. Видимо, звонок был сломан. Тогда Бойл постучал – никто не отозвался.  
– Может быть, его нет дома или он спит, а мы разбудим его, – к Филиппу пришло запоздалое понимание неловкости ситуации: они приехали без приглашения.  
Ник прошел несколько шагов и остановился как вкопанный.  
– Смотри! – Бойл указывал на черный Шевроле Импала, припаркованный с другой стороны дома.  
– Значит, и он здесь – второй из тех двоих, кого видел панк! Может, и похититель зеркала тоже с ним? – предположил Филипп.  
– Побудь тут, последи за входом, а я обойду дом, разведаю обстановку, – сказал Ник, вытаскивая пистолет из кобуры под мышкой.

 

Только Ник скрылся за углом, как Филипп услышал звук открывающейся двери и едва успел спрятаться за деревом. Он сделал это инстинктивно и тут же почувствовал себя глупо. Это мог быть всего лишь Саймон Войт. Низкая подвальная дверь открылась, и оттуда показался человек. Его лицо было скрыто черным капюшоном. Человек быстро прошел и скрылся в доме, не заперев дверь подвала на замок.  
Кэллахен понимал, что сильно рискует, но любопытство было сильнее. Он вышел из укрытия и подошел к дому. Потянул за ручку подвальной двери. На него пахнуло прохладой сыростью и запахом каких-то трав. Филипп спустился по шаткой деревянной лестнице, придерживаясь за стенку.   
Внизу горел свет. По его мерцанию Филипп понял, что это огонь свечей. Зрелище, открывшееся его глазам, было не из приятных.   
У стены на небольшом возвышении было сооружено нечто вроде алтаря. Он представлял собой большой плоский камень, на котором виднелись бурые пятна засохшей крови. Перед ним, в круге, исписанном руническими символами, стояла миска, содержимое которой Филипп не без отвращения определил как «человеческие органы». Возле миски полукругом стояли толстые черные свечи, которые и были источником света.  
В стене над алтарем располагалась небольшая ниша, украшенная венками из высушенных трав и цветов. В данный момент она пустовала. Филипп предположил, что это место предназначено для зеркала. Человек в черном капюшоне был занят подготовкой к какому-то кровавому ритуалу и зеркало, видимо, было его важной деталью.  
Оставаться в подвале и дальше было нельзя. Филипп поспешно вскарабкался по лестнице и закрыл за собой дверь. Он хотел как можно скорее найти Бойла. Но, не успел Кэллахен пройти и десяти метров, как удар нечеловеческой силы отбросил его в сторону. Он стукнулся обо что-то затылком и потерял сознание. Человек в черном капюшоне склонился над Кэллахеном, коснулся пальцами его лба, что-то пробормотал и ухмыльнулся, явно довольный собой.

Ник Бойл появился из-за угла как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть эту сцену. Человек в капюшоне стоял к Бойлу спиной и не видел его. Ник вскинул руки с зажатым в них оружием, но прежде чем он нажал на курок, какой-то человек сбил его с ног. Когда он поднялся, тип в капюшоне уже скрылся из виду.

 

– Ты кто такой, черт возьми?! – Ник ошарашено уставился на человека сбившего его с ног.  
Это был мужчина лет сорока пяти, темноволосый с проседью и трехдневной щетиной. Похоже, тот самый хозяин Шевроле Импала.  
– Не важно, кто я, – отозвался мужчина. Голос у него был низкий и достаточно приятный. – Забирай своего друга уносите ноги, пока целы.   
– Вот еще! – возмутился Бойл. – Ты откуда такой взялся вообще?  
– Здесь опасно, – настойчиво продолжил незнакомец. – Вам, ученым, видимо, зеркало нужно, но я вам говорю, оставьте эту затею. Вы не понимаете, с чем связались.  
– Да уж больше твоего понимаем! – возмутился Ник. – Постой…– Ник вспомнил обещание Кристин помочь. – Ты что из Бостонского дома? Новенький видимо. Не волнуйся, папаша, мы хоть и моложе, но много на своем веку мистической хрени повидали.  
– Из какого такого дома? – теперь уже настала очередь мужчины удивляться.  
– «Наследия», конечно. Ты не волнуйся, мы свои, из Сан-Франциско, – Ник опустился рядом с Кэллахеном, который по-прежнему был без сознания. – Помоги мне его до машины дотащить, а там поговорим.  
Ник подхватил Филиппа под одну руку незнакомец под другую.  
– Вот так, приятель, все будет хорошо, – Ник усадил Кэллахена на заднее сидение   
Тот пришел в себя и застонал, хватаясь за голову.  
– Эй, Фил, сколько средних пальцев видишь? – Бойл склонился над ним заботливо.  
– Иди ты, – простонал Кэллахен и, взглянув на Ника, добавил: – Пальцев – два. Средний из них – один. Твое чувство юмора как всегда блистает.  
– Ну, вот и хорошо. Побудь тут, – Ник с улыбкой похлопал Филиппа по плечу.  
– Ник, подожди, – Кэллахен поймал его за рукав куртки. – У этого психа в подвале черный алтарь. Будь осторожен, с этим зеркалом, видимо, что-то не так!  
– Оно проклято, – вмешался их новый знакомый.  
– Кто это?– удивленно спросил Филипп.  
– Похоже, наш коллега из бостонского…  
– Но я думал, у них нет свободных людей, чтобы заниматься этим делом. И как они узнали, что мы здесь?  
– И правда, – Ник нахмурился. – Постой-ка, если ты за нами следил не потому, что тебе велела Кристин, то зачем? Может, ты заодно с этим типом?  
– Нет. Но я за этим зеркалом уже не первый месяц охочусь. И нет, я не из бостонского, как ты выразился, «дома». И я не знаю никакую Кристин.  
– Тогда кто ты такой? – Бойл напрягся.  
– Меня зовут Джон Винчестер, и я охотник за нечистью. Я занимаюсь этим уже шестнадцать лет и про вас, ребята еще ни разу не слышал, – ответил мужчина.  
– Как и мы про «свободных» охотников, – фыркнул Ник, услышав нотку пренебрежения в голосе мужчины. – Я Ник Бойл, а это мой друг Филипп Кэллахен.  
– Отвези своего друга Филиппа в больницу, я здесь один управлюсь, – Джон достал из кармана коробочку с серебристыми патронами и принялся заряжать револьвер.  
– Со мной все в порядке, – запротестовал Кэллахен. – Только голова гудит. А вместе мы наверняка этого чернокнижника быстрее поймаем.  
– Фил дело говорит, – поддержал его Ник. – Если я что и усвоил, так это то, что воевать с нечистью без надежного прикрытия – верное самоубийство.  
– Послушай, парень, я был на войне, – Винчестер был настроен решительно. – Уж извини, но по вашим действиям там я понял, что вы аматеры.   
– Ирак. «Буря в пустыне». Аргентина, борьба с нарко-траффиком. Три года в отряде морских котиков, – Ника, похоже, задели за живое слова Джона.  
– Вьетнам, – спокойно ответил Винчестер.  
– Ник, мистер Винчестер, а давайте вы потом выясните у кого пушка больше? – вмешался Кэллахен. – Там в подвале сумасшедший с проклятым артефактом и если вы и дальше будете спорить, он успешно проведет свой ритуал, последствия которого нам неизвестны, прежде, чем мы успеем вмешаться.  
– Ладно, – Ник внял словам Кэллахена. – В любом случае, дело у нас общее. Так что там говоришь с этим зеркалом?  
– Каждый, к кому оно попадало в руки, сходил с ума и кончал жизнь самоубийством или умирал при загадочных обстоятельствах, – Джон бы явно не слишком рад их вынужденному сотрудничеству. – Кто-нибудь из вас, ребята в него смотрел? В это зеркало? Ничего странного потом с вами не происходило?  
– Я смотрел, но никаких странностей не замечал, – ответил Филипп.  
– Это потому что оно было у вас недолго, – кивнул Винчестер. – Еще неделька и ты бы сошел с ума и пополнил список жертв этой штуки.  
– И как это остановить? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Бойл.  
– Насколько я понял, не достаточно его просто разбить. Нужно прострелить его освященной серебряной пулей вроде этих, – Джон протянул Нику коробочку с патронами.   
– И как мы это организуем? Как его выманить вместе с зеркалом? Не полезем же мы к нему в подвал, – Ник задумался. – Он может устроить засаду.  
– Пара дымовых шашек решит проблему, – Джон усмехнулся. – Наш чернокнижник решит, что начался пожар и выскочит из укрытия, а при пожаре, как известно выносят в первую очередь…  
– Самое ценное, – закончил его фразу Ник, догадавшись. – Отличный план, но где ты возьмешь дымовые шашки сейчас? Или, может, у тебя есть свой маленький арсенал оружия?

 

Ник Бойл присвистнул, когда Джон Винчестер открыл потайное отделение багажника своей машины.  
– Неплохо! У этого парня нет шансов. Зацени, Фил, – Ник восторженно разглядывал набор оружия Винчестера. – Надо и себе что-то этакое сделать.  
Кэллахен лишь вздохнул и покачал головой.

Все шло по плану, дымовые шашки сработали как надо. Испуганный горе-чернокнижник, оглушительно кашляя, выскочил из своего укрытия, прижимая зеркало к груди. Джон и Ник встретили его дружной чередой выстрелов. 

– Готов, – подвел итог Бойл, проверив пульс.  
Осколки разбитого зеркала усыпали труп, подобно глупому конфетти. Ник сдернул с него капюшон. Это, очевидно, был тот самый бледный светловолосый сумасшедший, которого видел панк.   
– Это Саймон Войт, – теперь Кэллахен вспомнил, откуда ему было знакомо лицо мужчины из библиотеки. – Ассистент Адама Морисси.  
– Должно быть, эта штука и его свела с ума, – Джон вытащил продырявленное зеркало из окровавленных рук чернокнижника. – Предлагаю сжечь его к чертовой матери.  
– Дерек, наш главный, не оценит, – Ник покачал головой. – Я лучше отвезу эти обломки в наш дом в Сан Франциско, у нас там для такого мусора есть надежный уютный подвал, в котором эта штука больше не сможет никому навредить…  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Сид Ви́шес — британский музыкант, известный, прежде всего, как участник панк-рок-группы Sex Pistols.  
> 2 Пер. с англ. «Мне есть что сказать; Лучше сгореть, чем исчезнуть» Цитата из песни «Rock of Ages» («Рок на века») группы Def Leeppard.   
> 3 «Лестница в небо» – «Stairway to Heaven» знаменитая песня группы Led Zeppelin.


	6. Chapter 6

– Филипп, – Кэллахен вздрогнул и огляделся по сторонам.  
Он был по-прежнему один в комнате. Ник на улице возился с машиной. После их визита к Войту в моторе что-то неприятно тарахтело и Бойлу это не нравилось.  
Филипп решил, что задремал на секунду, и ему послышалось от усталости. Нужно было сделать перерыв, выпить кофе и продолжить изучение путаных записок Морисси.  
Дело было окончено, причина самоубийства его друга была установлена, но Филипп хотел восстановить полную картину событий, приведших к этой трагедии. Ведь оставил же зачем-то Адам ему свой дневник. Кэллахен чувствовал, что задолжал своему умершему другу: в свое время тот здорово поддержал его после смерти брата.  
После удара головой его работоспособность заметно снизилась. Боль от набитой на затылке шишки растекалась неприятным тяжелым тянущим ощущением по всему черепу, мешая сосредоточиться. В добавок к этому его слегка лихорадило. Похоже, он умудрился подцепить простуду.  
Филипп поднялся и отправился на кухню поставить чайник. Вспышка огонька спички подсветила вечерний полумрак. Кэллахен не заметил, как начало темнеть и не догадался включить свет. Он достал жестяную банку с растворимым кофе с полки.  
– Филипп, – на этот раз голос был совершенно отчетливый.  
Священник резко обернулся.  
– Здравствуй, братишка, – его покойный брат Майкл Кэллахен стоял в двух шагах.  
Банка выпала из рук Филиппа, кофе рассыпался по полу.  
– Хэй, есть кто дома?! – Ник, руки которого были в машинном масле, пинком закрыл за собой дверь. Он сполоснул руки в умывальнике и вышел на кухню.  
– Ты чего тут в темноте торчишь? – Ник включил свет.  
Голос Бойла вывел Кэллахена из оцепенения. Закипевший чайник надрывался свистом на плите, и Филипп его выключил.   
– Фил, ты в порядке? – Бойл заметил рассыпанный кофе и неестественную бледность своего друга.  
– Я? Почти, – священник вымученно улыбнулся. – Кажется, я ударился головой сильнее, чем думал. 

 

В больнице было достаточно людно. Ник, не любивший больницы и сидеть на одном месте, бродил туда-сюда по коридору.  
Филипп сидел, прислонившись к стене. Он не рассказал Бойлу о том, что видел своего брата. Сказал только про головные боли и несколько ухудшившееся самочувствие. Наутро Ник потащил его в ближайшую больницу поверить, нет ли сотрясения мозга.  
– Не мельтеши, я тебя умоляю, – Кэллахен устало вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку дивана.  
Он мгновенно пожалел об этом, едва его ушибленный затылок соприкоснулся со стеной. Филипп скривился от боли и выпрямился.   
Бойл уселся рядом с ним.   
– Ну, где там этот врач? Он уже полчаса где-то бродит. Сколько можно ждать? – беспокойное постукивание пальцами по подлокотнику выдавало раздражение Ника.  
– Ты нетерпелив как маленький ребенок, – вздохнул Филипп.   
– Ненавижу больницы, – Бойл поморщился.  
– Это была не моя идея сюда прийти, – Кэллахен пожал плечами.  
– Ага, ты бы предпочел, чтобы все было как четыре года назад, когда ты простудился, но делал вид, что здоров, пока не свалился с температурой под сорок, – Ник нетерпеливо постукивал ногой.  
Кэллахен резко сжал его колено.  
– Фил? – Ник вскинул брови вопросительно.  
– Извини, ужасно раздражает, – Кэллахен убрал руку. – А почему ты еще не вернулся в Сан-Франциско? Дело окончено, проклятый артефакт обезврежен. Дерек наверняка был бы рад его изучить. Точнее то, что от него осталось.  
– Ты что-то имеешь против моего общества? – Ник насмешливо прищурился.  
– Нет, вовсе нет, – Филипп отвел глаза.  
На самом деле, тот факт, что Ник отправился с ним в больницу, много значил для Кэллахена.  
– Тогда я пораздражаю тебя еще немного, – Бойл весело улыбнулся. – О, а вот и врач!

– Мистер Кэллахен? С вами все в полном порядке, – врач протянул ему рецепт. – Небольшая простуда и ушиб, но сотрясения нет. Попейте аспирин, смазывайте шишку вот этой мазью. Все должно пройти до конца недели.  
– Спасибо, – ответ врача не принес Кэллахену облегчения.  
Если то, что он видел не было результатом удара по голове, это мог быть либо призрак, либо симптом какого-то более серьезного заболевания. И все же он надеялся, что это было просто игрой воображения, вызванного переутомлением. Настало время поделиться своими мыслями с Ником.

 

– Ник, слушай, я видел кое-что, – Кэллахен решился заговорить, когда они вышли из больницы. – Из разряда необъяснимого.  
– Необъяснимое и сверхъестественное – это наша работа, – Бойл внимательно смотрел на него. – В чем дело Фил?  
– Я видел своего брата, умершего четыре года назад, – Филипп тяжело вздохнул.  
– Не знал, что у тебя был брат. Сочувствую… – Нику стало неуютно от того, что он не знал таких вещей про жизнь своего друга. – Значит, ты видел его призрак?  
– Похоже на то, – неуверенно отозвался Филипп.  
– И чего он хотел? – осторожно продолжил расспросы Бойл.  
– Не знаю. Я был настолько шокирован его появлением, что не спросил. Кроме того, мой предыдущий опыт общения с призраком был не слишком приятен, если помнишь, – Кэллахен поморщился. – Я надеялся, это от переутомления или из-за сотрясения мозга, но когда врач сказал, что со мной все в порядке я исключил этот вариант.  
– Обычно призраки возвращаются в этот мир, если уних есть какие-то незавершенные дела, – Ник перебирал варианты, вспоминая случаи из работы.  
– Но почему он молчал три года? – недоумевал Филипп.   
– Кто их поймет этих призраков, – Бойл пожал плечами. – Может, произошло что-то, потревожившее его? Тебе не приходило новостей из Ирландии в последнее время?  
– Нет, – Кэллахен отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Увидишь его еще раз, попытайся поговорить, – посоветовал Ник. – Может, тогда выяснишь, что ему нужно.  
– Я попробую, – Филипп неуверенно кивнул.

 

Вечером Кэллахен лежал на кровати в номере, обложившись несколькими словарями. Он продолжал читать и переводить дневник Адама. Простуда усилилась, его периодически бросало то в жар, то в холод.  
– Неважно выглядишь, братишка, – Майкл Кэллахен стоял с другой стороны кровати, материализовавшись из ниоткуда.  
– Ты призрак, да? – Филипп решил последовать совету Ника.  
– Не совсем, но можешь думать так, если от этого тебе спокойней, – хмыкнул Майкл.  
– Что тебе нужно? Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? – Филип сел, разворачиваясь к призрачному собеседнику.  
– Это я тебе могу помочь, – Майкл улыбнулся, усаживаясь на стул.  
– Я не понимаю, – Филипп был в замешательстве.  
– В твоей голове такой бардак, что без посторонней помощи тебе не разобраться, вот и появился я, – ответил призрак.  
– И в чем же ты хочешь мне помочь? – с сомнением поинтересовался Филипп.  
– Сделать выбор, – отозвался его брат невозмутимо.  
– Выбор? – Филипп окончательно запутался.  
– Ну да, выбор: Свет или Тьма, Добро или Зло; на одной чаше весов любовь на другой долг, на одной жизнь на другой смерть, – Майкл выставил руки перед собой, словно сдвигая невидимые чаши весов одну относительно другой.  
– Мне кажется, ты не по адресу, – священник был порядком озадачен.  
– Ошибаешься, – Майкл загадочно улыбнулся.  
– С кем ты говоришь? – Ник зашел в комнату, держа в руках чашку с чаем и удивленно осмотрелся.  
– С призраком своего брата. Ты не видишь его? Вот же он! Сидит на стуле, – теперь настала очередь Кэллахена удивляться.  
– Нет, – Бойл выглядел обеспокоенным.  
– Я же сказал тебе, что я не призрак, – Майкл улыбнулся.  
Филипп заметно побледнел.  
– Кажется, я схожу с ума.

Вечером позвонил Винчестер. После того, как они остановили Саймона Войта, Джон уехал к другу охотнику в Нортгемптон. Там, за пару месяцев до событий в Кембридже, произошла серия самоубийств, связанных с зеркалом. Он выяснил некоторые подробности: зеркало было не достаточно разбить, чтобы снять проклятие с того, кто в него посмотрел. И галлюцинации Филиппа были явным признаком того, что проклятие медленно, но верно начало разрушать его разум.


	7. Chapter 7

– Я выйду, куплю чего-нибудь поесть, – сообщил Ник, накидывая куртку. – Звонил Винчестер, сказал, что нашел какое-то средство, чтобы тебе помочь. Приедет завтра утром и все расскажет.  
– Угу, – отозвался Кэллахен, не отрываясь от перевода.  
Филипп все еще читал дневник Адама Морисси. Дело продвигалось медленно. С момента первых галлюцинаций прошло три дня. Кэллахен держался, но ухудшение его самочувствия происходило стремительно и неотвратимо. К симптомам простуды добавилась светобоязнь. Яркое сентябрьское солнце, светившее в окно, было для Филиппа пыткой.  
Майкл появлялся все чаще и чаще. И когда это случалось, он комментировал каждое действие Филиппа. Поначалу Кэллахен пытался с ним говорить, но призрак либо говорил загадками, либо дразнил его, либо говорил о вещах, которые Филипп совершенно не желал обсуждать. Больше всего Майкл говорил про Ника: о его глазах, губах, ресницах, сильных руках, крепкой заднице. Эта назойливая болтовня была подобна китайской пытке. Филипп сжимал зубы и стоически терпел, но его душевные силы подходили к концу.  
–Ты как? – Ник тронул Кэллахена за плечо, от чего тот вздрогнул.  
Это простое прикосновение пробудило в нем воспоминания о событиях шестилетней давности, которые Кэллахен всеми силами старался забыть.   
– А? Я нормально, – священник кивнул. – У меня есть занятие. Иди, я никуда не денусь. Разве что опять попытаюсь вести философские беседы с пустотой, – он слабо улыбнулся.  
–Надеюсь, ты и твое подсознание будете вести себя прилично, пока я не вернусь, – Бойл попытался пошутить, чтобы немного подбодрить Кэллахена.  
– Конечно, папочка, – на этот раз улыбка Филиппа получилась гораздо более искренней.  
– Какой он заботливый, – прокомментировал поведение Ника назойливый призрак Майкла. – Останови его! Тебе ведь так хочется сказать ему все: как сильно ты скучал, как безумно он нужен тебе, как страстно ты на самом еле хочешь обнять его, прижаться, уткнуться носом ему под подбородок, лежа с ним рядом в постели.  
– Нет, – тихо ответил Филипп, лихорадочно комкая лист с черновиком перевода.  
– Тогда больше не думай о том, что его черный свитер, должно быть, самая уютная вещь на свете, – ухмыльнулся Майкл. – Не представляй себе, как обнимаешь его, утыкаясь лицом в эту черную вязаную ткань, а он обнимет тебя и ты будешь чувствовать себя защищенным от всего мира, впервые за всю свою жизнь будешь чувствовать себя по-настоящему в безопасности.  
На этот раз Филиппу почти удалось его проигнорировать, и лишь нервное постукивание ручкой по столу выдавало его волнение.  
– Ты никогда не думал о том, что сделал неправильный выбор? – Майкл снова попытался с ним заговорить.   
– Думал. Я знаю. Глубоко внутри ты и сам знаешь, чего хочешь на самом деле. И это вовсе не Богу служить. Ты знаешь о своих истинных чувствах, – похоже, призраку было плевать: отвечает Филипп на его слова или нет. – Но ты готов положить жизнь на алтарь общественной морали, следуешь правилам, придуманным кем-то, но при этом лжешь и себе, и Богу, которому служишь. Ты, наверное, не подозреваешь, что борешься не с тем врагом. Что это не я тебя свожу с ума. Это ты сам себя разрушаешь изнутри своим чувством вины и стараниями следовать долгу, а не зову сердца.   
Майкл уселся на край его стола. Филипп вновь погрузился в чтение, стараясь не замечать маячащего возле него брата.  
– Надеешься найти ответ в этих записях сумасшедшего? Ты не там ищешь. Это все происходит в твоей голове, но чтобы это понять, нужно вынуть ее из жопы, – Майкл устало вздохнул и уселся, подперев щеку ладонью. – Ну, и что ты там вычитал? Я, кстати, знаю, чем эта книжка закончится. Тебе рассказать? БАХ! – Майкл приставил пальцы к виску, изображая пистолет.  
Филипп резко подскочил. Выдерживать это дальше было невозможно. Он достал из сумки плеер и включил кассету.

_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality (1)_

Запели Квин.  
«Злободневно», – мрачно подумал Кэллахен, но переключать на другую песню не стал.  
До конца тетради осталось несколько страниц. Сложности добавлял еще и почерк Адама, который становился все менее и менее разборчивым. Запись, которую Филипп начал читать перед уходом Бойла крайне его взволновала.  
Адам Морисси писал:

«Вчера она приходила ко мне снова. Анна Дэнсон собственной персоной. Она была в том самом белом платье, в котором ее похоронили. Она говорила со мной, упрекала в том, что я не слушал ее, пока еще можно было что-то сделать, пока все травили ее, называя шлюхой. Я не сделал ничего, предпочитая не вмешиваться в личные дела студентов. Я не остановил их, хотя имел реальную власть в преподавательском совете, чтобы как-то повлиять на ситуацию. Я говорил ей, что не мог знать о том, что ее изнасиловали. Говорил, что сдал бы виновников в полицию, не задумываясь, если бы знал, кто они. Но она обвиняла меня в том, что у меня не хватило времени ее даже выслушать, когда она пришла ко мне со своей историей, и это моя вина в том, что она покончила с собой. Я знаю, что это не настоящая Анна Дэнсон, а лишь голос моего безмерного чувства вины…»

Дальше было неразборчиво, несколько слов перечеркнуты несколько раз, одно до такой степени, что бумага надорвана.

«…Это зеркало. Оно всему причина. Оно сводит меня с ума. Я вижу то, что есть и то, чего нет, одновременно. Мое чувство вины истинно, но оно гипертрофировано и невообразимо искажено. С каждым днем мне все сложнее сосредоточиться. Я не могу продолжать исследование. Я не могу работать. Жена думает, что я в очередной командировке, но я не могу врать ей бесконечно. Я должен придумать способ избавиться от этого наваждения. Вчера я разбил зеркало, но наутро оно было цело, словно с ним ничего не случилось.   
Это существо до меня доберется. Засыпая вчера, я чувствовал его дыхание. Оно приходило проверить, созрел ли «урожай». Оно убьет меня, но оно не знает, что я приготовил для него сюрприз. Оно не получит мой мозг!»

«Я больше не могу это слышать. Анна Дэнтон сегодня плакала весь день. Плакала, кричала. Я. Больше. Не. Могу. Алкоголь заглушает голоса видений, но ненадолго. Похоже, я обречен, кажется, мне не спастись…»

Последние несколько строк разобрать было невозможно.

– Я обречен, – эхом повторил Филипп. – Обречен! – он нервно засмеялся и хохотал так несколько минут, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. У него сдали нервы.

_Mama, ooh, I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.(2)_

Филипп зло скинул наушники.  
– О, братишка, да у тебя истерика, – Майкл сочувственно склонился над ним.  
– Да неужели? Как наблюдательно с твоей стороны! – Филипп ответил на его замечание злым сарказмом.   
– Я же твой старший брат и внимательно слежу за твоим самочувствием, – притворно-сочувственно отозвался призрак.  
– Ну, спасибо большое, – Кэллахен криво улыбнулся. – Зато теперь, – его глаза лихорадочно сверкнули. – Теперь я знаю, как заставить тебя заткнуться! Хотя бы ненадолго! 

 

Филип Кэллахен совершенно не умел пить. Он заказал себе виски. Алкоголь приятно согревал и расслаблял. Филипп был почти готов поверить, что ему удалось и голос, надоедливо сверливший его разум день за днем, замолк хотя бы временно.  
– Ай-ай-ай, Фил, я к тебе со всей душой, а ты… – Майкл укоризненно покачал головой.  
– Ты не настоящий, – отмахнулся Филипп. – Ты даже не призрак. Лишь плод моего воображения.  
– И ты решил, что напиться – это лучший способ заставить меня замолчать? – Майкл хмыкнул. – Ты что отталкиваешь всех кто тебе дорог и всех кто к тебе небезразличен? Ах, да! Ведь так и есть. Ты оттолкнул Ника, сбежал из «Наследия», оттолкнул Элен и она покончила с собой. От любви к тебе, между прочим! Какой-то вы очень не святой отец Филипп Кэллахен.  
– Заткнись,– прошипел Филипп в полголоса и заказал себе еще выпить.  
– Я бы и рад, но не могу, – Майкл пожал плечами. – Я – голос твоего подсознания. Все, что я говорю, и так есть в твоей голове. Правда, ты предпочитаешь делать вид, что этого там нет. Но как говорится: шила в мешке не утаишь. На этот раз у тебя не получится это игнорировать.  
– Я постараюсь, – Филипп выпил один за другим еще несколько стаканов виски с содовой.  
Перед глазами все слегка начало плыть, мир был мягким и теплым наощупь, звуки доносились приглушенно.  
«Хорошо. Как хорошо», – думал он, постепенно погружаясь в незнакомое до этого момента состояние сильного алкогольного опьянения.  
– А еще лучше было бы, если бы ты сейчас был не один, – совершенно отчетливо сказал Майкл ему на ухо. – Чувствуешь, как немеют губы? Хочется целоваться, правда? И вся твоя мораль, все запреты ничего не значат.  
Он сидел на соседнем стуле, абсолютно настоящий, материальный.   
– Вон, смотри какая красивая официанточка пошла, – он присвистнул. – Какие ноги. И эта короткая юбочка. Одобряю твой выбор! Иди и возьми ее, тигр!  
– Прекрати! Ты не мой брат. Мой брат никогда бы такого не сказал! – вспылил Филипп, схватив Майкла за воротник куртки.   
– Конечно я не твой брат, приятель. Отвали!  
На том самом месте, где секунду назад сидел Майкл, был какой-то бородач в кожаной куртке.   
– Извините, – Кэллахен отшатнулся.  
– Я здесь, – надоедливый дух Майкла Кэллахена сидел на стуле с другой стороны. – С чего ты взял, что у твоего брата никогда в голове не возникало подобных мыслей? Ты ведь не знал своего брата толком.   
– Я знал его достаточно, – отрезал Кэллахен.  
– Ага. С лучшей стороны. Как идеального старшего брата, – призрак хмыкнул. – Конечно, неприятно видеть в идеале изъяны. Неприятно узнавать, что тот, кого считал совершенным – всего лишь человек. А уж как неприятно видеть в другом все то что запрещаешь себе, чего так страстно хочешь, но боишься.  
– Я равнялся на тебя, Майкл, а ты… – Филипп подпер раскрасневшуюся от алкоголя щеку рукой, опираясь на барную стойку.  
– А я не думал о том, чтобы быть правильным в чьих бы то ни было глазах. Я думал о том, как поступить честно, – пожал плечами старший Кэллахен.  
– Ты называешь честным то, что натворил?!   
Официантка в короткой юбке снова прошла мимо. Майкл хлопнул ее по попе.  
Девушка тут же залепила пощечину Филиппу.  
– Это не я! – возмутился он.  
– Ага. Это мой воображаемый друг, – поддакнул Майкл.  
– Нет, это правда не я! Это он! – Филипп указывал в пустоту где за секунду дор этого находился Майкл.  
– Ленни! – позвала официантка. – У меня тут твой клиент.  
Угрюмый двухметровый амбал вышел из-за стойки на ее зов. 

 

Ник вернулся с продуктами и не обнаружил Филиппа в номере. Долго гадать, куда тот отправился не пришлось. Его внимание привлек шум доносившийся из бара через дорогу напротив.   
– Успокойся, приятель! У нас тут психов не любят. Топай отсюда сам, а то проснешься завтра в камере у шерифа, – громыхал на всю улицу охранник.   
– Убери руки! – возмущался пьяный вдрызг клиент.  
Ник с ужасом и изумлением узнал в пьяном типе, которого выпроводил на улицу охранник, Филиппа Кэллахена. Редкие прохожие с недоумением косились на него.  
Бойл рванул на помощь к приятелю, понимая, что еще немного – и завяжется драка. Кэллахен не был хрупким юношей, но против двухметрового амбала явно проигрывал, да и драться толком не умел.   
– Мужик, слушай, это мой приятель. Он не здоров, ему нельзя было пить. Я его уведу, – Бойл остановил амбала, прежде чем тот замахнулся, чтобы как следует вмазать пьяному.  
– Уж будь добр, – охранник отпустил Филиппа, сложив руки на груди. Кэллахен плохо держался на ногах и осел на асфальт. – Забирай его и проваливайте. И чтобы я больше его здесь не видел. А если увижу…  
– Мы поняли, – Ник смерил амбала недружелюбным взглядом и опустился на корточки возле Кэллахена.  
– Филипп! – Бойл встряхнул друга за плечи. – Ох, сколько ты выпил?  
– Ник?! – Кэллахен вцепился в него словно утопающий за соломинку. – Сколько? М-м, не знаю, – он начал загибать пальцы, сбился после пяти и мотнул головой. – Нет, не помню… Отстань! – крикнул он неожиданно. – Сделай так, чтобы он заткнулся. Скажи ему, что бы он заткнулся, – Филипп указывал в пустоту.  
Решив ему подыграть, Бойл нахмурился как можно суровей и, обращаясь к пустоте, выдал:  
– Заткнись, ублюдок. Отстань от моего друга, – и, повернувшись к Кэллахену, спросил. – Ты как? Идти сможешь?  
– Кажется, – Филипп утвердительно кивнул.  
– Я уже говорил, что мне нравится твой бойфренд? – оживился Майкл. – Так вот мне о-очень нравится твой бойфренд.  
– Он мне не бойфренд! – возмутился Филипп.  
Ник, услышав эти слова, опешил, не понимая, к чему это говорит Филипп.  
– Ты же знаешь что я… – начал Кэллахен.  
– Конечно, конечно, – Майкл поднял руки. – Обет безбрачия, содомский грех. Знаем, плавали. Но я в твоей голове братишка, и знаю, о чем ты думаешь.  
– Ты мне только кажешься, ты не настоящий… – Филипп крепко зажмурился.  
– Сейчас я более настоящий, чем Бог, в которого ты веришь. И я никуда не исчезну, как бы плотно ты не закрывал глаза. Как не исчезнет и твоя проблема. Ты ведь хочешь этого. Только о том и думаешь, едва он успел с самолета сойти. Думаешь о том, какие у него умопомрачительно зеленые глаза и горячие губы. Тебе ведь так хочется прижаться к нему, отдаться его сильным рукам, почувствовать, как он обнимает тебя…  
– Нет! – Филипп усилием воли вскинул голову, не позволяя ей упасть на плечо Бойла. – Хватит это все по сотому разу! Надоело!   
– Ты, главное, ногами двигай, пьянь ирландская, – отозвался Ник, уверенно подхватывая шатающегося Кэллахена.  
– Почему он так поступил? Почему предал? Почему он это сделал? Я не понимаю, не могу понять, – бормотал Филипп.  
– Не знаю о чем ты, но наверное у того, о ком ты говоришь, были причины, – предположил Ник.  
– Нет, нет, нет! Никаких! Все было хорошо! Все было идеально, – язык Филиппа заплетался и он пропускал некоторые буквы так что получалось: «Се быо хоршо, се быо идиально».  
– Зачем он мучает меня теперь? Я итак никогда не мог сравниться с ним, как бы ни старался. А я так старался. Но всегда было недостаточно. Майкл всегда был лучше. Во всем. Так какого он не был таким до конца?! Ему что, сложно было заткнуть свои идиотские желания?! Я же смог! Я же делал это годами.  
– Ну и дурак, – не удержался от комментария Бойл, с трудом разбирая, что бормочет его пьяный друг.  
– Да пошел ты в жопу, Ник! Ты ни хрена не понимаешь! – зло огрызнулся Кэллахен. Это у него получилось вполне отчетливо.  
– Я бы пошел, но ты в таком состоянии, что даже не вспомнишь этого, – грубостью на грубость ответил Бойл. – А будешь выпендриваться – брошу тебя прямо тут, в какой-нибудь вонючей подворотне, – пригрозил он вдобавок.  
– Ну и брось! Мне плевать! – отчаянно выкрикнул Филипп, пытаясь его оттолкнуть. – Дойду сам! Домой… – сказал он и осел на землю, когда Ник его отпустил.  
– Хорошо. Нет. Не пойду, – произнес он обреченно. – Земля холодная, но плоская, плоская, значит можно лечь, можно лечь, значит спать. Спать… – Кэллахен оживленно кивнул, очевидно отыскав в спутанном потоке своих мыслей что-то важное. – Да. Это все сон, надо заснуть, чтобы проснуться. И все будет нормально, все будет как раньше, – бормотал Филипп.  
– Это не сон, идиот! – Ник склонился над ним. – Вставай, нужно до дома дойти. Там выспишься.  
– Бессмысленно... – отмахнулся Филипп. – Зачем куда-то идти, что-то делать, если потом это все окажется ложью? Какая разница. Не хочу идти. Оставь меня, – Кэллахен отпихнул его руки.  
Бойл шумно выдохнул несколько раз, сжимая кулаки. Прямо сейчас ему хотелось заехать Филиппу по лицу. Он ненавидел иметь дело с пьяными, но Кэллахен был его другом, человеком, к которому Ник был небезразличен. Сейчас ему было плохо, и, какой бы бред он не нес, Бойл не смог бы его оставить.  
– И не надейся, что я тебя брошу, – Ник снова подхватил Филиппа под руку и с усилием поднял с земли.  
– Ты не понимаешь. Я отказался от всего, что я мог иметь. Я был верен долгу, а он бросил то, что у него было. Я и от тебя отказался, – ноги отказывали Филиппу и он тяжело навалился на Ника. – М-м, какой же я идиот, – он обхватил Бойла за плечи, глядя ему в глаза. – А я же так, я же тебя так… – алкоголь возобладал над последними каплями здравого смысла, страха и стыда. Филипп уткнулся лицом в шею Ника и коснулся губами кожи над воротом свитера.  
Ник замер и несколько секунд просто стоял, крепко прижимая Филиппа к себе.  
– Пойдем. До дома осталась буквально пара шагов, – сказал он наконец очень ласково.  
Приступ злости на Филиппа прошел, как его не было. Осталась только ненависть к чертову зеркалу, сотворившему такое с его другом. 

 

В итоге Нику удалось доставить полубесчувственное тело Кэллахена до кровати в целости и сохранности.  
– Ник, – Филипп позвал его. – Не уходи.  
– Я пока никуда не собираюсь, – Бойл взял стул и уселся рядом с кроватью.  
Филипп протянул руку и Ник ласково сжал его пальцы.  
– У меня совсем крыша едет. Я не знаю, что реально, а что нет, только ты все еще настоящий, – прошептал он лихорадочно. – Не отпускай меня.  
– И не подумаю, – уверенно ответил Бойл.  
Кэллахен сдвинулся на постели и прижался губами к тыльной сторонне его ладони. В ответ Ник крепко сжал его пальцы, показывая, что никуда не пойдет и вырвет из лап хоть у самого Дьявола, если понадобится. Кэллахен прижался горячим лбом к его пальцам.  
Через несколько минут по ровному дыханию Филиппа Ник понял, что тот заснул.  
– Никуда я тебя не отпущу, – тихо произнес Бойл. – Хоть ты иногда ведешь себя как идиот редкостный, но я буду с тобой.  
Ник был потрясен поведением Кэллахена. Он был уверен, что стал неприятен Филиппу после того случая в лесу шесть лет назад, но его сегодняшнее поведение говорило об обратном. Бойл знал, что алкоголь творит с людьми странные вещи. Не факт, что утром Кэллахен вообще хоть что-то вспомнит о сегодняшнем вечере. Зато Ник был уверен, что не сможет забыть ощущение нежных губ Филиппа на своей коже, его горячий отчаянный шепот и затуманенный, полный нежности, взгляд.   
Бойл мог успокоить разум, привести доводы, что это всего лишь неадекватное поведение, вызванное алкогольным опьянением и, будь на его месте другой, Кэллахен вел бы себя точно также. Но затормозить реакцию тела было сложнее.  
Понимая, что не сможет так просто забыть произошедшее, Ник решил, что напомнит Филиппу о его словах и действиях, когда тот будет в боле вменяемом состоянии.   
Он сидел рядом с кроватью, не решаясь отпустить руку Кэллахена, да так и задремал на стуле.

 

Надоедливое пиликанье мобильного телефона разбудило Ника Бойла. Филипп отпустил его руку и спал, свернувшись калачиком. Ник бесшумно вышел и ответил на звонок. Это был Джон Винчестер. Он приехал в город и спешил пересказать новости. Ник назвал ему адрес.  
Через пятнадцать минут в дверь постучали.  
– А где твой приятель? – Джон огляделся, заходя в номер.  
– В отключке, – Ник жестами изобразил алкогольное опьянение. – Слишком близко познакомился с Джонни, Джеком или «сыном» Джейми (3), пытаясь заглушить галлюцинации. Это чертово проклятие его доконает, если мы ничего не сделаем.  
– Тогда, может быть, поговорим в другом месте? – Винчестер понимающе кивнул.  
– Пошли на кухню. Не хочу Фила одного оставлять, – Ник посмотрел в сторону кровати, отгороженной перегородкой от остального пространства комнаты. – Вдруг очнется среди ночи и его потянет на подвиги.  
Джон понимающе улыбнулся. Ник вытащил из холодильника две бутылки пива и, протянув одну Винчестеру, уселся за стол.  
– Ты напоминаешь мне моего старшего сына, – неожиданно сказал Джон. – Дин младше тебя лет на несколько лет, но характер тот же. Вспыльчивый, но отходчивый, смелый до безрассудства, порой вздорный, но добрый парень и хороший сын. А мой младший – Сэм, спокойней и серьезней. Он у нас в семье «яйцеголовый». Смышленый пацан, как твой приятель... Хочет в университет поступить, когда школу закончит. А я боюсь за него. Нельзя ему семейное дело бросать…  
– Знаете, я конечно не в курсе вашей ситуации, – перебил его Ник, у которого за вечер был переизбыток душевных откровений, – но мой папаша тоже пытался за меня решать, что для меня лучше и безопасней. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.   
– Значит, ваше «Наследие» тоже семейное дело? – поинтересовался Винчестер.  
– У Фила все было не так. Его Дерек завербовал, а у меня да. Отец растил меня как солдата. Годы спустя я понял, что он старался меня защитить, подготовить к жизни в мире, где правда есть привидения и монстры и вот так своеобразно заботился, но в детстве я его ненавидел и делал все, чтобы не стать таким, как он.  
– Я знаю, что не слишком-то хороший отец, – Джон устало вздохнул. – Мои мальчики в другом городе, а я гоняюсь по всей стране за сумасшедшими и призраками. Иногда мне кажется, что так даже правильней. Мой друг Бобби заботится о них и то лучше, чем я.   
– Но ты их отец. И им нужен именно ты, а не какой-то Бобби, – возразил Ник. – Я бы многое отдал за то, чтобы мой отец выбрал семью, а не работу в «Наследии». Проводи с ними время, пока можешь, пока они не выросли окончательно.  
– Все слишком сложно, – Винчестер покачал головой. – Есть обстоятельства… Я должен найти демона, убившего мою жену.  
– На самом деле все просто, – Бойл нахмурился. – Ты либо посвятишь остаток своей жизни мести и проебешь шанс наладить отношения с сыновьями, либо бросишь эту работу и сделаешь все, чтобы хоть как-то исправить ваши отношения, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
Они помолчали. Ник решил сменить тему:  
– Так что такого важного ты узнал об этом зеркале?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1, 2 Цитаты из песни Bohemian Rapsody Богемская рапсодия Queen)  
> Пер. с англ. «Это реальность или иллюзия? Меня настигла лавина реальности – мне не спастись».  
> «Мама, я не хочу умирать; И жалею о том, что когда-то появился на свет.  
> 3 Слишком близко познакомился с Джонни, Джеком или «сыном» Джейми – имеются ввиду знаменитые марки виски Джонни Уокер (Johnnie Walker), Джек Дэниэлс (Jack Daniel's), и Джемесон (Jameson). Игра слов в переводе с английского «son» – сын.


	8. Chapter 8

Филипп проснулся после полудня. Тошнота подкатывала волнами, комната начала мгновенно кружиться, едва он попытался сесть, так что Кэллахен решил не пытаться подняться.  
– С возвращением в мир живых, – Ник положил аспирин и поставил стакан с водой на тумбочку возле кровати.  
– Что вчера было? – Филипп принял таблетку.  
– Виски. Много виски. Очень много виски.  
– Я помню, но не все, – тихо отозвался Кэллахен, каждое движение отдавалось приступом боли. – Прости, я, должно быть, вел себя отвратительно.  
Бойл внимательно посмотрел на Филиппа. Тот выглядел совершенно убито.  
– Эй, – Нику и в голову бы не пришло обвинять или упрекать Филиппа за момент слабости. – С каждым бывает.  
– Я думал, это заставит их замолчать, – Филипп сделал над собой усилие, чтобы сесть. – Голоса в моей голове.  
– Подействовало? – поинтересовался Бойл с сомнением.  
– Нет, – глухо отозвался Кэллахен. – Что я вчера нес?  
– Ты в основном о брате своем говорил, – Ник решил, что сейчас не время и не место для выяснения отношений. – Я так и не понял, что между вами произошло, но это явно тебя сильно зацепило.  
– Мой брат… – Филипп тяжело вздохнул. – Спустя пару месяцев после его смерти, я получил письмо. Он написал его незадолго до своей поездки в Манчестер, где и погиб во время терракта. Я думал, он ездил туда по делам, но на самом деле там у него была женщина, ради которой он был готов оставить семью. Оставить жену и пятерых детей. Пятерых детей! – Кэллахен в сердцах ударил кулаком по постели и сдавленно застонал, когда это отдалось новым приступом головной боли. – Он хотел оставить их ради какой-то прихоти. Предать все, во что верил до этого…  
– Может это была не просто прихоть. Может он действительно любил ее? – осторожно возразил Бойл.  
– Я не верю в такую любовь, – отрезал Кэллахен. – А как же долг и ответственность? Так нельзя поступать. Я готов поверить в то, что это было временным помутнением рассудка, похоть, но не любовь, нет. Грех, за который он заплатил жизнью.  
– Опять ты приплел своего Бога! – Ник выругался. То, в какую сторону повернул Филипп в своих рассуждениях, вывело его из себя. – Как просто вы, католики, осуждаете всех и каждого. Он был твоим братом, черт возьми! Ты правда считаешь, что Майкл заслужил смерти только за то, что изменил своей жене?!  
– Нет! Я.. Я не то имел ввиду! – Кэллахен поспешно прервал взвившегося Ника.  
– А что? – Бойл сердито сопел.  
– Неужели ты думаешь, я настолько бесчувственный, что мог желать смерти собственному брату? Да, он разбил мои детские представления о нем. Он, с которым меня всегда сравнивали, кого мне всегда ставили в пример, оказался таким же грешником, как и я! Но я думал лишь о том, что не будь у него этой любовницы, он бы не поехал в Манчестер. Он бы остался жив, как ты не понимаешь?!  
Ник мрачно уставился на стену, словно цветочный орнамент на обоях был невероятно любопытным предметом для изучения.  
– Я не знаю, почему Бог наказал его, а не меня. Почему он позволил умереть Джулии, а не мне, почему…  
– Прекрати, – Ник жестко оборвал его. – Твой Бог тут совершенно ни при чем. Это не Он убивает людей. Людей убивают другие люди или демоны и монстры. Это не Бог убил твоего брата, это сумасшедшие ирландские террористы подложили бомбу, которая унесла жизни еще почти двух сотен ни в чем не повинных людей. Это не Бог убил Джулию, ее убил демон пятой гробницы. И я никогда, слышишь, никогда не хотел, чтобы ты, кретин этакий, оказался на ее месте.  
– Правда? – Филипп поднял на него взгляд полный боли и горечи. – Разве ты не возненавидел меня после того как я оттолкнул тебя, предал и сбежал, – Нику сделалось дурно. Только теперь он осознал, что думал Филипп все эти годы.  
Ник не умел говорить людям, как много они для него значат. Он думал, из его действий и так понятно, что он не держит зла на Кэллахена и прорвет любого, кто посмеет его обидеть.  
Ник открыл рот, чтобы высказать все, что думает, но тут в дверь настойчиво постучали.  
– Кого там нелегкая принесла?! – пробормотал Бойл раздраженно. – Выкинь эту дурь из головы. Мы еще поговорим об этом, слышишь?  
Филипп кивнул и ожесточенно протер глаза.

 

– Доброе утро, если оно конечно для вас доброе, – Джон Винчестер окинул Ника вопросительным взглядом. – Вы готовы?  
– Черт, я совсем забыл… – Бойл хлопнул себя по лбу. – Даже не успел еще пересказать историю Филу. Тебе не сложно будет все повторить еще раз? А то я могу упустить детали, а он в этих штуках лучше моего разбирается.

Джон кивнул.  
– Зеркало – не основная проблема. Все дело в дереве из которого оно сделано, да? – Филипп показался в дверях. Он был все еще сильно бледен, но выглядел немного лучше.  
Ник бросился к нему, чтобы помочь дойти до кресла, но Филипп отказался.  
– Именно, – подтвердил Винчестер. – Это дерево одно из тех, что привезли с собой в новый свет первые европейские поселенцы. Многие из тех саженцев, по слухам, обладали мистическими свойствами.  
– Адам упоминал об этом в своих записках, – Филипп принялся перелистывать листы с переводом, отыскивая необходимый. – Он считал, что дерево, из которого сделана рамка зеркала, росло в священной роще, где друиды в древности проводили особый ритуал «установления истины». Пройти его могли лишь избранные, пережить – считанные единицы, но именно так выбирали «рыцарей света».  
– Постой, «рыцари света» это же… Ты что имеешь ввиду первых членов «Наследия»? – Ник удивленно уставился на Филипа.  
– Как это ни странно – да. Это было своеобразным ритуалом «очищения». Лишь те, чья совесть чиста и помыслы благородны, могли пройти все испытания богини истины Вар, –подтвердил Кэллахен.  
– Языческие божества, как я выяснил, не более чем обычные монстры, – продолжил между тем Винчестер. – Они всегда были известны своими плотоядными наклонностями и любили человеческие жертвоприношения.Чтобы избавить тебя от видений, нам нужно в первую очередь завалить эту тварь.

– Но как можно убить божество? – Ник выглядел озадаченным.  
– Их ослабляет разрушение «мест силы». Это может быть алтарь, или посвященное им дерево. Но если это не поможет, убить их можно, вонзив кол из вечнозеленого дерева в сердце или отрубив голову. Но это будет непросто. Эти твари сильнее любых монстров, каких вам доводилось встречать.  
– Вам нужна приманка, – подал голос Кэллахен. – И я идеально подхожу на эту роль.  
– С ума сошел?! – возмутился Ник.  
– Боюсь, у вас нет выбора, – Филипп протянул ему несколько листов из законченного перевода дневника Адама Морисси. – Это существо, очевидно, любит лакомиться не просто человеческой плотью, но именно мозгами. Зеркало постепенно сводит человека с ума. Симптомы очень похожи на серотониновый синдром, но имеют сверхъестественную природу. Жертва маринуется в собственном соку и когда она «готова», служитель культа похищает этого человека и отводит к чудовищу. И тогда оно пожирает его мозг.  
– Те жертвы, органы которых были похищены, а мозг удален неизвестным хирургическим инструментом… – вспомнил Ник.  
– Не были жертвами серийного убийцы, – кивнул Филипп.  
– Черта с два я тебе позволю подставиться! – отрезал Бойл. – Я не сомневаюсь, что твои мозги весьма привлекательны для этой Выр, Вор, или как там ее, но я предпочитаю, чтобы они остались в твоей черепной коробке. Мы с Джоном прикончим эту тварь, а ты будешь в это время тихо сидеть в номере.  
– Вы не сможете ее вызвать, – возразил Филипп. – Она почувствует, что на вас нет проклятия и вы явно не ее почитатели. Но у вас появится шанс, если вы придете к ней не с пустыми руками, – Кэллахен был полон холодной решимости.  
– Браво, браво,– Майкл похлопал в ладоши. – Решил героически погибнуть. Как это в твоем духе.  
Филипп ему не ответил.  
– Он прав, – вмешался Джон. – Если он будет с нами, существо само к нам придет.  
Ник посмотрел на Джона взглядом, в котором явно читался список как минимум десяти способов убийства.  
– Так у нас будет хотя бы шанс ему помочь, – добавил Винчестер.  
И Бойлу ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.  
– И где нам искать эту тварь? – поинтересовался Бойл.  
– Нам нужно вернуться к дому Саймона Войта, – ответил Джон, – не знаю, заметили ли вы огромный старый вяз у него во дворе, но готов спорить – это и есть наше «дерево силы» 

– Включи какую-нибудь музыку, – попросил Филипп, когда они сели в машину Бойла.  
Ник включил радио:

  
_This is the end, Beautiful friend  
This is the end, My only friend, the end (1)_  


Издевательски запело оно голосом Джима Моррисона, и Бойл переключил станцию:

  
_Why do we_  
_Crucify ourselves_  
_Every day_  
_I crucify myself_  
_Nothing I do is good enough for you(2)_  


Страдала Тори Амос.  
Ник еще раз переключил станцию и Филипп нервно засмеялся, когда из динамиков зазвучал голос Фредди Меркьюри:

  
_I'm going slightly mad_  
_I'm going slightly mad_  
_It finally happened - happened_  
_It finally happened - ooh oh_  
_It finally happened_  
_I'm slightly mad (3)_  


– К черту, радио! – решил Бойл, и включил «Лестницу в небо».

 

Машины остановились возле дома, принадлежавшего Саймону Войту до его скоропостижной кончины.  
Начинало темнеть и Филиппу казалось, что прохладный вечерний воздух охлаждает его разгоряченный лоб.  
Кэллахен, Бойл и Винчестер подошли к дереву. У Джона в руках была канистра с бензином и мешок с солью.  
– А соль-то зачем? – удивился Ник.  
– А разве вы, парни, не знаете, что это лучшее средство от нечистой силы? – удивился Джон насыпая соляной круг вокруг дерева.  
– Все зависит от случая. Можно сказать, в нашей организации индивидуальный подход к каждому «клиенту», – ответил Ник с усмешкой.  
Он взял у Винчестера канистру, и пока тот рассыпал соль, принялся щедро поливать дерево.  
– Вот еще! Церемониться с монстрами, – покачал головой Джон. – По мне, так лучше пальнуть по беспокойному духу из обреза, перезарядить и еще раз пальнуть, а потом уже выяснять, какие у него проблемы.  
– Палить из ружья по призраку – бесполезное занятие, – пожал плечами Бойл. – Я пробовал.  
– Не бесполезное, если зарядить его солью, – возразил Винчестер.  
– Надо же. И что, правда действует? – Бойл взглянул на Винчестера с любопытством. – Думаю, моему шефу понравится эта идея…  
– Ник! Джон! Осторожней! – едва успел крикнуть Филипп, прежде чем телекинетическая волна сбила их обоих с ног.  
– Вы привели мне жертву? – Саймон Войт собственной персоной материализовался в двух шагах от Филиппа. – Это замечательно, но вот то, что вы хотите сделать с моим деревом – самый настоящий вандализм. Мы еще к этому вернемся, а пока не мешайте! – жестко сказал он и взмахнул рукой.  
Корни и ветви вяза, извиваясь, словно щупальца опутались вокруг рук и ног Бойла и Винчестера. Они пытались вырваться, но чем сильнее они сопротивлялись, тем плотнее сжимались ветки вокруг их тел.  
– Саймон, ты жив? Я же видел, твое тело. В тебя всадили по меньшей мере пять пуль! – изумленно воскликнул Филипп.  
– Я не Саймон Войт, – последовал ответ.  
– Тогда кто ты? Или что ты? – прошептал священник, догадываясь, каким будет ответ.  
– Имя мне Вар. Я хранитель истины, – ответило существо с лицом Саймона Войта.  
– Но я думал, что Вар – женское божество, – пробормотал Кэллахен, пытаясь призвать на помощь остатки разума.  
– Мужчина ли, женщина ли – не имеет значения, – ровным голосом без оттенков эмоций отвечало существо, подходя ближе. – Это лишь телесная оболочка, которую удобно надевать при встречах со смертными. Если хочешь, я могу выглядеть так – с этими словами Войт превратился в темноволосую девушку в светлом платье.  
– Эллен? – Филипп на секунду забыл, как дышать. – Нет, не смей использовать ее!  
– Я божество и знаю все, что знала твоя Эллен. Я могу быть ею для тебя. Ведь ты этого хочешь? – девушка подошла к нему и нежно погладила его щеку ладонью.  
От ее прикосновения у Кэллахена все поплыло перед глазами. Кажется, Джон Винчстер что-то ему кричал, но Филипп его не слышал и не замечал, сосредоточенный на Эллен.  
– Ты нарушил свое обещание, – грустно произнесла она. – Ты поклялся быть со мной…  
– Я сожалею, – пылающий в лихорадке разум Кэллахена не различал уже иллюзию и реальность.  
– Я знаю, – девушка ласково пропустила пальцы через его волосы и остановила руку на затылке Кэллахена. – Я чувствую твою боль и могу забрать ее, – Эллен потянулась к нему, почти касаясь губ губами. – Я знаю, как ты одинок. Годы бессмысленного отказа от всего, годы молитв, которые никто не слышал. Этому всему пришел конец. Не будет больше ни боли, ни стыда, ни сожалений. Не будет условностей этого мира и смерти, нас разлучившей. Мы будем вместе навсегда. Просто скажи мне «да» – и ты получишь то, чего так страстно жаждал, то, к чему так страстно стремился – покой.  
– Филипп! Не слушай ее! – Ник попытался освободиться из цепкого захвата ветвей.  
Кэллахен скорее почувствовал его гневные слова, чем услышал.  
– Нет, мы не можем быть вместе! – ответил он существу, принявшему обличье его возлюбленной, умершей много лет назад. – Я послушал демона с ее лицом четыре года назад, но я не повторю эту ошибку дважды!  
Он попытался отвернуться, но божество вцепилось в его подбородок, разворачивая к себе.  
Теперь это был Майкл Кэллахен.  
– Тогда ответь мне на вопрос: почему ты жив, а я мертв? – выспрашивало оно, безумно сверкая глазами. – Разве я не был лучше тебя во всем? Ты приносил лишь боль и страдания всем, кто тебя любил. Ты убил Эллен своим предательством. Наша мать не перенесла этого позора. Это ты свел ее в могилу! Ты! Ты убил Эллен и ты убил нашу мать! – казалось, жестокие слова Вар ввинчивались в разум Кэллахена. – Пока ты занимался спасением собственной души, я оставался дома и помогал матери. Я заботился об отце, пока ты купался нагишом с Эллен под луной. Я был хорошим сыном, а ты ничтожеством. Это ты должен был умереть, а я жить!  
– Он лжет тебе, Филипп! – этот голос не принадлежал ни Нику, ни Джону.  
За плечом у Вар, принявшей облик его брата, стоял другой Майкл Кэллахен, и от его фигуры исходило слабое серебристое сияние.  
– Майкл?.. – Филиппу показалось, что у него просто двоится в глазах.  
У него был жар. Мир казался раскаленной печью: дышал жаром и слепил яркими цветами плясавшего перед глазами пламени. Каждый вздох давался с трудом.  
– Вспомни, что я тебе говорил, братишка, – второй Майкл никуда не исчез. – Какое бы решение ты не принял, я всегда буду на твоей стороне, и всегда буду любить тебя…  
– Потому что ты мой брат, – закончил фразу Филипп.  
– Это я твой брат! Смотри на меня! – приказал ему Вар.  
– Нет, – тихо произнес Филипп. – Нет! – теперь он уверенно посмотрел чудовищу прямо в глаза. – Ты не Эллен и не мой брат, ты просто мой страх, мое буйное подсознание, воплощенное чувство вины. Я принимаю это, я сожалею о своих ошибках, но мои грехи, мои ошибки прошлого не стоят того, чтобы умереть. Я все еще жив и я хочу жить, слышишь?! – с неведомо откуда взявшейся силой Кэллахен скинул с себя руки Вар. – Я хочу жить!  
– Хорошо, – неожиданно спокойно сказало божество отступая. – Ты прошел испытание и достоин стать моим служителем.  
– Я не хочу становиться больше ни чьим служителем! Я хочу быть свободен! – Кэллахен бросился вперед и пронзил колом сердце Вар.  
Божество издало пронзительный оглушающий вопль и замерло, обращаясь в деревянного истукана. Дерево истлело на глазах и рассыпалось в пепел.  
Силы изменили Филиппу и он упал на колени.  
– Хорошая работа, братишка, – призрак Майкла Кэллахена улыбнулся и растаял в вечернем воздухе.  
В следующий момент Филипп Кэллахен погрузился во тьму, потеряв сознание.

 

Филипп очнулся в комнате, которая была знакомой и незнакомой одновременно.  
Майкл Кэллахен, такой, каким его запомнил Филипп из их последней встречи в Ирландии стоял рядом с ним.  
– Ты мне все еще мерещишься? – неуверенно спросил Филипп.  
– И да и нет, – улыбнулся Майкл. – Я, наверное, нарушил какое-то правило, но я не мог бросить тебя в беде.  
– Я умер?  
– Нет, – старший Кэллахен отрицательно покачал головой. – Ты же сам сказал, что хочешь жить. Так и будет. Просто мне показалось, что нам нужно поговорить. Задай мне вопрос, который тебя мучит.  
– Почему ты… – Филипп не решался договорить.  
– Бросил семью? – Майкл закончил за него.  
Филипп кивнул.  
– Пойдем, я попробую немного прояснить тебе все.  
Майкл протянул ему руку и подвел к деревянной двери и тяжелой ручкой в форме кольца. Филипп узнал ее и понял, что вернулся в тот день, почти двадцать лет назад, когда он стал невольным свидетелем ссоры отца и брата.  
– Ты не можешь так поступить! Я не разрешаю тебе ехать, – кричал отец, багровея от ярости. – Я знаю, зачем ты так рвешься в Манчестер на самом деле. Все из-за этой Маргарет!  
– Но я люблю ее, отец! – двадцатилетний Майкл Кэллахен чуть ли не плакал.  
– Любовь – всего лишь блажь! Твоя мать больна, а ты думаешь о какой-то английской потаскухе?! – отец был неумолим.  
– Маргарет не потаскуха. Я хочу на ней жениться! – возражал Майкл.  
– Я не дам ни денег на эту поездку, ни благословения на этот брак, – отрезал отец. – Если какая-то девушка тебе важнее семьи – это, видимо, моя винаЗначит, я плохо тебя воспитал, – неожиданно отец перестал кричать и, резко побледнев, тяжело опустился в кресло. – Но это ничего. Дни мои сочтены. Скоро рак окончательно изъест мои старые кости, и тогда ты будешь свободен.  
– Нет, отец, не говори так! – Майкл бросился к нему и опустился перед отцом на колени, заливаясь слезами. – Я люблю тебя, отец. Прости меня.  
Питер Кэллахен не смотрел в сторону своего сына.

– Она уезжала в Америку. Я был уверен, что больше ее не увижу, – заговорил взрослый Майкл Кэллахен. – Но через десять лет мы встретились снова. Пересеклись случайно по работе. Все было иначе. Мы были взрослыми. У меня была семья, у нее неудачный брак, находившийся в процессе развода. Мы знали, что не можем быть вместе, но нас тянуло друг к другу. Мы начали встречаться раз в месяц, во время каждой моей поездки в Манчестер. Просто как друзья. Мы говорили обо всем на свете, не замечая, как наша связь крепнет. Потом мы стали встречаться два раза в месяц. Пока она не сказала, что думает о том, чтобы снова уехать и тогда я сказал, что не могу без нее жить.  
Меня разрывало между чувством долга перед семьей и чувствами к ней. Маргарет тоже хотела нормальной жизни, а не таких отношений. Мы терзали друг друга годами, и однажды это стало невыносимо. Ты можешь осуждать мой выбор, но пойми: такова жизнь. Иногда нам приходится делать сложный выбор: продолжать лгать и оставаться хорошим человеком в глазах окружающих или действовать, как подсказывает нам сердце, даже если оно подсказывает сделать шаг в неизвестность, – говорил Майкл. – Иногда мы заходим слишком далеко. Обманываем себя слишком долго. Держимся за удобную, спасительную ложь, пока не становится поздно и мы не понимаем, что балансируем на самом краю пропасти. Не повторяй мою ошибку – не упусти свой шанс.  
Майкл ласково потрепал брата по волосам и Кэллахен почувствовал легкий холодок от невесомых прикосновений призрака.  
– А теперь открой глаза и смотри, Филипп…

 

– Фил, Филипп, очнись! Очнись, пожалуйста. Да очнись же ты, мать твою! Не смей умирать, когда битва выиграна! – Ник тормошил его, уговаривал, упрашивал, ругал.  
– Не кричи так, ты и мертвого разбудишь, – Кэллахен с трудом разлепил веки.  
Он лежал головой на коленях у Бойла. Ник облегченно выдохнул и, не выдержав накативших эмоций, порывисто прижался губами к его лбу.  
– Ну и напугал же ты меня, – выдохнул Ник. – Не делай так больше, понял?  
Он быстро отстранился, заметив, что Джон стоит рядом. Их фигуры освещали отблески огня.  
– Что горит? – Филипп задал первый вопрос, который пришел на ум.  
– Проклятое священное дерево, – отозвался Бойл.  
– Теперь это существо точно больше никого не тронет, но нам нужно убираться, пока соседи не вызвали полицию и пожарных, – добавил Винчестер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Цитата из песни «The End» (Конец) группы Doors  
> Пер. с англ.: «Это конец, мой прекрасный друг, конец. Это конец, мой единственный друг, конец».  
> Джим Моррисон – солист группы Doors  
> 2 Пер с англ: «Почему мы проклинаем себя? Каждый день проклинаем себя. Все что я делаю – не достаточно хорошо для тебя»  
> 3 Цитата из песни группы Queen  
> Пер с англ. «Вот наконец-то я, вот наконец-то я; Слегка сумасшедший; Слегка сумасшедший! Слегка сумасшедшим; Я стал, ура!.. Ох, друг...»


	9. Chapter 9

Винчестер наотрез отказался ехать с ними в Сан-Франциско, но пообещал, что как-нибудь приедет их навестить «поделиться опытом». Ник оставил ему номер телефона, по которому можно было дозвониться в фонд «Луна» в любое время дня и ночи.

Ник в тайне надеялся, что Джон так рвется уехать не потому, что его ждало очередное дело, а потому что соскучился по сыновьям. Они пожали друг другу руки на прощание и пошли каждый в свою сторону.

– Вернешься теперь в свой приход, спасать грешные души? – поинтересовался Ник.  
– Не думаю, что смогу вернуться после всего этого, – Кэллахен отрицательно покачал головой.   
– И что тогда? Белфаст? – Ник был не слишком рад перспективе расставания.  
– На самом деле, я подумывал вернуться в Бостон, но не в церковь. Кристин и ее дому «Наследия» нужна будет любая помощь. Они были очень рады, что мы, расследуя свое дело, разобрались и с их маньяком.  
– Мне показалось, они даже немного обиделись, что мы их не позвали, – усмехнулся Бойл. – Значит, хочешь вернуться в «Наследие». Ты ж учти: Кристин не Дерек – не факт, что она сумеет уговорить совет принять тебя обратно. Поехали лучше со мной в Сан-Франциско!  
– Я еще не решил. Может, и к вам вернусь, если, конечно, не выгоните взашей после всей моей беготни туда-сюда, – усмехнулся Кэллахен.  
– Сколько бы ты ни бегал и какие бы решения не принимал, но ты наша семья и мы всегда тебе будем рады, – Бойл был совершенно серьезен. – Я, наверное, только теперь понял, что имел ввиду Дерек, когда говорил так. И даже не думай, что мы от тебя откажемся, если решишь вернуться.  
– Спасибо, – Филипп улыбнулся смущенно и растроганно. – У меня такое ощущение, что жизнь решила устроить мне это испытание, чтобы я наконец понял, как обманывался все эти годы и понял, что мне нужно на самом деле… – Филипп покачал головой. – Метод обучения «о стенку головой». Больно быстро и эффективно.  
– Тем вечером я толком не понял, как тебе удалось справиться с этой тварью, – Ника мысленно передернуло от одного воспоминания. – Я только видел, как оно к тебе подошло и опутало своими щупальцами. Одно лицо человеческое осталось и оно менялось. Сначала это был Войт, потом какая-то девушка, потом твой брат… Я кричал тебе, чтобы ты спасался, но ты меня не слышал, – Бойл нахмурился, очевидно заново переживая этот неприятный момент. – А потом ты ее убил. Можешь рассказать подробней, если сам помнишь?  
Они шли к машине Ника через парк и опавшие листья негромко шелестели под ногами.  
– Мне помог брат, – ответил Филипп. – Ты видел его?  
– Да, – ответил Бойл. – Когда в него превратилась эта тварь.  
– Нет. Другого. Может быть, в тот момент у меня разыгралось воображение, или окончательно поехала крыша из-за проклятия, но я уверен, что его дух пришел мне на помощь, когда я боролся с Вар. Настоящий дух Майкла Кэллахена.  
Филипп описал Нику в подробностях свое сражение с языческим божеством.  
– Я не видел его, – с сожалением протянул Ник. – Но, если все было как ты описываешь, возможно, Вар говорила от лица твоих страхов, а это было воплощение твоей надежды и силы духа? Твоей веры, если хочешь…  
Кэллахен кивнул. Он и сам думал об этом.  
– А ведь это существо отчасти говорило правду. Я ведь жил так год за годом: отталкивал тех, кто любил меня и тех, кто был мне дорог, а после упивался чувством вины, желая себе смерти.  
– В этом вы, католики, несравненные мастера, – проворчал Ник.  
Они остановились возле машины Бойла.  
– Да уж, – Кэллахен грустно улыбнулся. – Но я хотел не совсем это сказать, – он серьезно посмотрел на Бойла. – Ник, мне жаль, что шесть лет назад я оттолкнул тебя. Я хочу объяснить, почему это случилось.  
– Это в прошлом, Фил, – Ник обнадеживающе улыбнулся. – Я не виню тебя.  
– Позволь мне договорить. Я слишком долго это держал в себе, – попросил Филипп. – Я оттолкнул тебя не потому что ты мне не нравился. Нравился и очень, – Кэллахен смущенно уставился куда-то себе под ноги, собираясь с силами, чтобы сказать следующую фразу. – И нравился не только как друг. Ты не представляешь, как больно мне было расставаться с тобой, зная, что ты меня за это почти наверняка возненавидишь. Я оттолкнул тебя не потому, что боялся совершить грех и опасался за свою бессмертную душу. Точнее, не только потому. Все, во что я верил было поставлено под сомнение, и я хотел остаться верен своему выбору, своему «призванию», как я тогда думал. Я хотел поступить «правильно». Но это была патовая ситуация: выбор между страхом потерять тебя и страхом стать грешником, между тем, чтобы причинить боль тебе или мучиться самому. Но главное, что испугало меня до дрожи, так это то, как хорошо мне с тобой было. Мне казалось, я украл чье-то счастье. Я получил то, чего не заслуживал. Такой человек как я, такой грешник и негодяй просто не имел на это права. Я не имел на тебя права, но все-таки я любил тебя, Ник.   
– Ты это серьезно? – Ник потрясенно уставился на него.  
Филипп кивнул.  
– Я уже называл тебя идиотом, когда ты был пьян, но, наверное, ты забыл, так что я повторю. Ты идиот, Филипп Кэллахен! – устало вздохнул Бойл.  
– Я знаю, – кивнул Филипп. – Но теперь уже слишком поздно что-то изменить. Сделанного не воротишь.  
Ник решительно шагнул к Кэллахену. Запустив пальцы в темные волосы Филиппа, Ник притянул мужчину себе и поцеловал, как мечтал долгих шесть лет, жарко и страстно. Кэллахен ответил горячо и порывисто, тесно прижимаясь к Бойлу. Они целовались словно сумасшедшие, пока хватало дыхания.  
– Ты прав, – прошептал Ник, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Филиппа. – Того, что случилось не вернуть, но ведь можно попробовать еще раз.  
И Кэллахен наконец мог позволить себе обнять Ника и уткнуться лицом ему в основание шеи, чувствуя, как Бойл, крепко обнимает его.   
Он совершил свой «прыжок веры»: оставив позади ложь, шагнул в «пропасть», но не разбился. И он знал, что не упадет никогда, потому что Ник Бойл всегда будет рядом, чтобы его поймать.


End file.
